Fairytale Endings don't come Easy
by Pirate-Girl1017
Summary: Susan Pevensie hadn't always been just an ordinary girl, Caspian X hadn't always been so torn a man & yet they find themselves so without the other. But second chances are hard to come by & even if they do no one said happy endings were easy to attain.
1. Susan's Pain

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing from Narnia, it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and whoever owns the movies now.

**Author's ****Note: **So this is my first attempt at this fandom though I've been reading here for a long time now. I, like many of you, thought that the Susan/Caspian pairing was a lovely yet bittersweet romance that is just too good to leave hanging as it was. I am really anticipating the new film but I must say that after the second I can't make myself like the whole star's daughter thing, Susan I believe is much better choice if given it. And yes- to all the purists I have read the books but I consider the movies to be another universe of the same basic idea so I separate them in my mind, so I might mess with the time lines a bit to suit my purposes. I just happen to have liked Susan from the time I first discovered her at the tender age of 6 and couldn't stand what Lewis did to her- so please no flames on the subject. So here is part one of my own twist on the story, during which I put poor Susan through the ringer in order to give her the happy ending she and Caspian deserve. Please, read, (hopefully) enjoy and if you want to be really nice drop me in a line.

Coming back to England did not feel like the warm, blessed homecoming that Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie had gushed about the entire crossing over the Atlantic. For their daughter the sight of the foggy port on London's passenger dock was something out of a nightmare more then anything else. As long as she was an ocean away from her homeland her mind was clear and untroubled, her pain as far off as the city she called home. But as the cruise ship was pulled in by tug and tied down with huge anchors and thick tag lines Susan found herself a little scared to set one foot off the floating hotel. As she pulled on her new designer coat, a memento from her time in New York City, she felt a chill that had nothing to do with typical English weather.

When she and her parents made their way off the ship she plastered a practiced smile on her beautiful face. This was the smile the world saw, a lovely young woman with shining eyes and ruby lips. No one ever noticed how forced her happy face truly was, but perhaps that was because at times even she made herself believe it was real.

When her father hailed a cab and the three of them piled in she pretended to relish the familiar sights as they sped by. But London was a cold, concrete labyrinth of dirty streets and smoke spewing automobiles. Shots of green were carefully planned by city engineers, a few large parks meant for tourists to gawk at and strategically planted trees were used for sidewalk decoration to aesthetically appease locals.

When at last their home came into view the chill that had been creeping in her veins had at last made it to her heart. Three smiling faces greeted them, her beloved siblings ran out the front and all took turns embracing her. These three were her world, those who knew her best and yet she more then willingly had shut them out.

Susan sat sipping tea late that night, alone in the dark kitchen with only the dim stove top light to illuminate the room. Her thoughts were so scattered a hurricane would have left a more tidy space behind. How long had it been since she had last seen her home? Not the one she so glumly sat in now, no this place was her house…the place of her childhood but had ceased to be her home a long time ago. The place she considered her true home she had not seen in nearly a year, and yet it felt more like centuries to her heavy heart, Home was green from the edge of the mountains to the shore of the sea, not a block of highway in sight. Home was a place dotted with fine castles with colorful banners catching in the breeze, not an urban metropolis of tightly packed skyscrapers. She brought the porcelain cup to her lips, barely noticing how her drink had long since gone cold.

In a way she hated herself for being so miserable. She was the logical one, she was the one who thought everything through with an almost scientific way of handling any situation. This was not how she was supposed to be. But she also hated herself for what she had become. Never in her long life, and she had lived a long life if one truly knew her story, had she ever spent so much perfecting her appearance. Expensive clothes filled her closets, drawers of make up and fine jewelry nearly overflowed from her vanity and fashion magazines were piled in the corners of her room. Her brothers and sister said they barely recognized her anymore, they scolded her on paying so much attention on what fancy parties she was invited to or how close she looked to some new movie starlet. In truth she did not care about those things, she knew her looks were almost unparalleled without even the barest hint of make up. In her mind she knew that fashion was a trivial thing that more often then not was an uncomfortable nuisance rather then a pleasant covering. All these things she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.

So then why did she succumb so easily to them?

She succumbed to them because she was lonely, because she was heartbroken, because she felt abandoned by the one she thought should have been watching over her.

Susan Pevensie was not always just an ordinary girl from Finchley, though at times she sometimes wished she was. In another time, another place she was Susan the Gentle, Susan of the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen of Narnia. She was the greatest archer in the kingdom, considered the beautiful woman in all the empires of the world. At one time not so long ago she ruled a magical land with her siblings and they were happy. Though they forgot their first home in England they were not really any worse for it, they ruled what would later be considered a Golden Age. And then they were sent away, aged from fully grown adults back to their adolescent selves. It had cut them all to the core, they missed their home at Cair Paravel, they missed their friends the talking animals and the mythical beasts. And she had been the first to try and adjust to this change, ever the logical sister trying to hide her pain by putting up the façade of deep thought and calculation. The second time they found Narnia over a millennia had passed and all they had known, all they had loved was dust and half forgotten legends. This too had hurt them but none, especially Susan, let on just how much. Not many people will experience the utter anguish of living a lifetime, of living a full and loving existence then having it cruelly ripped from them only to return to find that all those who they had befriended were long in their graves and home was now a pile of toppled rocks. They had been called back to save Narnia from a tyrannical ruler whose nephew was the true heir to the throne.

And here was where Susan made her biggest mistake and most cherished memory. She pushed the empty teacup away from her, stood and walked out the rear door and into their tiny back yard. The stars were clear and glittering like a million diamonds on a black velvet backdrop, not a cloud was in the sky. For years gazing at the stars had always brought her a sense of peace when her mind was troubled, she had been doing this for years since she was a child. But tonight the glared up at them as though they were the hoards of the White Witch herself. Earlier after dinner Peter, Edmund and Lucy had tried once again to convince her that Narnia was not just a game they made up as children but a place as real as the one they were in now. In her now normal fashion she called them day dreamers and gullible fools, all the while weeping inside with thought of home.

By pretending not to remember or believe she shielded herself from being hurt again.

By pushing her family away the happy memories were kept at bay and painful ones furthest from her mind.

By immersing herself in modern life she would not dwell on Narnia…she would not dwell on _him_.

But Edmund and Lucy had more then just their usual chatter like therapy in mind. She had had to keep herself from making a scene when they dropped the news to Peter and she that they had been to Narnia once again. To add to their tale it seemed that not only they but their cousin Eustace, whom none of them had ever even liked, had gone along too and come out the better for it. In her mind she had been both anticipating and dreading every word that spilled from their lips. How much time had passed? Had there been another war? Who was on the throne? Had they seen _him_?

To answer her unspoken questions only three years had passed, there had not been another war but a voyage to be taken instead, the same King still ruled and they had traveled across the seas with him. As the younger two told their story a far away look had seeped into their older brother's eyes, all three saw it. But Susan kept her face and bright eyes a mask of near indifference, acting like she was only listening to school children talk about their newest game of make believe. But towards the end even she knew her mask couldn't possibly last much longer and it was for that reason that she was looking so murderously up at the stars this night.

A star, no not even a real star but only the off spring of a mere fallen star had come in and seemingly taken her place with a bat of her pretty silver lashes. Susan had left the room before Lucy could finish gushing about how stunning this Lilliandil supposedly was. There was no doubt in her mind that all three of her siblings had figured out that her cold, self absorbed shell was indeed just that- a shell. But she couldn't help it, her heart had already been broken to tiny pieces now it had been crushed into naught but dust. They had tried to call her back, tried to make her unlock her bedroom door but she steadfastly refused. Only now when the whole of the house was deeply asleep did she dare venture out. Just as before she had never been so narcissistic she had never been so jealous or hateful in her life. Just who was this star's daughter who appeared from seemingly nowhere? What could she possibly do that would make her an acceptable Queen? Susan found her feet taking her in circles around the tiny yard but did nothing to stop herself, she continued her mindless trek with her hands curled into fists at her sides.

She was sure this slip of a shining being could not command armies or run head long into a charge of mounted Telmarines with only a bow at her disposal.

She was sure this glittering damsel in distress had no idea how to negotiate peace treaties with foreign dignitaries hell bent on taking her country for their own.

And she was doubly sure this…this…temptress had any idea just what the King of Narnia had promised to herself as they stood before the portal between worlds.

Susan let her tired legs collapse from under her, the silky white robe her wore fluttered around her like some diaphanous cloud. And she was tired, so very tired. She was tired of pretending to be some fashion obsessed chit that she was not, she was tired of pretending that the best thing that ever happened to her was a child's game of fantasy. But mostly she was tired of being logical. It seemed a strange thing to be thinking when she had just been angrily putting down her rival in love but it was the truth. Logic was her longest companion, her greatest asset and hardest shield. It was what protected her from the rest of the world, as long as she could think things through with a clear head then nothing could block her way. Even now as the pathetic remains of her heart cried out logic tried to tell her that time goes on, that it had been years in the other world and not even one here. Her brain told her that she knew better, she was royalty too and knew that eventually a King needed a Queen and an heir. Had the incident with Rabadash not taught her enough? Had it not been clear through the words of Aslan himself that she was not meant to return? No it wasn't enough, not anymore. For that first time Susan the Gentle didn't want to be the kind hearted woman of epic tales and poems. She wanted to be selfish for once, she wanted to fight for the man she had grown to love, she wanted her own happily ever after.

"Caspian," her voice was not the musical tone for which everyone complimented her. Her voice was choked with newly forming tears. Her siblings never knew just how much time she and the then Prince had truly spent together during their last venture to Narnia. In the weeks leading up the battles she had practiced archery with him, teaching him her techniques and watching him improve with every lesson. They had taken long walks during the nights, through the woods where prying eyes could not find them. Their conversations were filled with memories of the Golden Age, her birthplace in England, his beloved deceased parents and his plans for the future. There was much they had in common, from what tales and sonnets they liked to read and how they felt freest when out hunting. After his coronation they had danced in the hall of the Telmarine castle, oblivious to the chatter and stares of everyone else. They shared their first kiss that night in his mother's garden, it was the first time she pushed her beloved logic to the side and let herself simply _feel_. When they looked into one another's eyes for the last time in the courtyard and held one another close he had whispered the most precious words she had ever heard.

"No matter where you go, you'll always be in my heart," and then he had let her go.

She was sobbing now, loud, pain filled sobs that echoed in the empty night. It just wasn't fair! What sort of lesson was she supposed to learn from outright heartbreak? How could Aslan have let her meet the man of her dreams and then taken him so quickly away from her? At the time she had steeled her heart from the hurt, had tried to make light of the situation by joking about her true age but Caspian knew her too well to be fooled by that though he put on a good face for the crowd. Her thoughts sounded much like Peter's word just before they had been returned to Narnia. What she had once thought of as melancholy emotions now seemed clear as day to her and she regretted ever putting her older brother down for feeling this way.

Susan was sure she was having a complete nervous breakdown; her emotions were running rampant from anger to despair and love to utmost hate. She didn't know how to think or what to feel but there was one thing she did know-that the precious logic that so formed her character and decisions for her entire life had no place here. There was no logic in this, no way to clearly think out a solution when the world you adore is so far out of your reach that not even the fastest of trains nor most advanced planes could ever get you there. Logic could not bring the love of her life out of the arms of another woman and back into her own. But without that utmost important trait of hers what did she have left? So long had she depended on her swift, to the point way of thinking that now with it gone she felt so totally lost…she just did not know what to do.

Her fists pounded into the cold ground, her tears dripping off her checks like tiny waterfalls to soak the frigid earth. The low, kneeing sound that escaped her lips was one of absolute and utter despair, the sound her soul dying inside her. Lying on the ground was not Susan Pevensie, prettiest girl in Finchley, nor was she the Archer Queen that the old tales glorified in prose. She was just Susan, a broken, lonely and torn young woman without a single creature to whisper her sorrows to. How long she stayed outside in cold autumn night she had no clue nor did she care. When she cried all her tears her eyes were red and puffy and dry from the wind. When her sobs finally dyed down it was because her throat was too sore to form them anymore. She lay on her back, staring unseeing up at the stars which used to bring her peace yet now she felt nothing at all, she was numb to everything.

"Aslan," her aching voice managed to speak the great lion's name. Why her shattered mind chose his of all names to say she did not know but for some reason it seemed the right thing to do. One cannot imagine her surprise when someone actually answered her.

"My dear daughter, what has become of you?"

She turned her gaze to her right and felt her eyes widen at the sight of the huge cat sitting there, his amber eyes filled with a pain just for her. On trembling arms she pulled herself up, with shaking legs she walked slowly the few feet that separated them only to fall back to her knees before him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dry sobs heaved her chest up and down but she had no more tears to weep into his soft mane.

"Oh Aslan…I don't know what to do….it hurts so much," she choked out.

"I know, child, I know," he gently rubbed his muzzle against her shoulder in an act of comfort.

"…..Why?" her single word question was drawn out in a long moan of despair but still it seemed he knew exactly what it was she was asking.

"To tell you the truth I do truly not know anymore," his reply was unexpected. Aslan always had a definite answer, he knew all that was and all that will be. She looked up at him, her sad face now troubled with confusion. "It seems that even I can make mistakes, but I suppose that is part of living life that counts even if one is immortal."

"Mistakes? How?"

"You and Peter had indeed learned much while you were in Narnia last but you Susan brought more back with you then I had anticipated," she listened to him, hanging onto his every word like a life line. "I had thought you and King Caspian teach one another caring and together learn how to let go once the time came but not once did I think your feelings would grow so strong."

"But they did," her voice was still hoarse and she saw how the lion winced as he heard the state her poor self was in.

"They did and now because of my decision you are suffering in a way I would not wish on anyone," he looked down at the young woman pity and pleading mixed in his eyes.

"Can you make the hurting stop?" she just wanted the pain to go away, she didn't want to hurt anymore.

"Poor Susan, I cannot take the pain away as one can simply take an object and place it somewhere else."

"Is there nothing you can do? I cannot live like this anymore!" Susan dropped her arms from around his neck let her head bow, her last words a whisper on the wind only he could hear.

"…There is something I can do but I cannot guarantee your pain will disappear." Her head shot up like lightening, the expression on her face slowly changing from pure agony to a very fragile hope with a sliver of her old determination just beneath the surface.

"I'll take whatever chance you give me, please I'll do anything it takes."

"My strong girl, I knew you were in there somewhere," a small smile came over his feline features. "What I can give you is a chance but once given you will have to be the one to make the most of it and you will not have much time."

"A chance to what?"

"To have your happily ever after," the lion gave her a full, warm smile and waited for her answer.

"I can go back, back home to Narnia?" he nodded. "But Lucy said that…that Caspian was…" she could not bring herself to say the words aloud that the man she pined her was to be married.

"All royal marriages in Narnia have to be given my blessing before they can occur, I have yet to bestow it upon this one. So what say you, Queen Susan, will you take this chance?" she did not have to be asked twice.

"I will."

"Then good luck, my daughter, and remember time is short," with a roar as loud as a clap of thunder the world around her melted away. She shut her eyes tight as a wind with the force of gale swirled around her for but a moment and when it was gone and she could see again England was long gone. It was still night but only the final vestiges of it, to the east the sun was just beginning to peak in a glorious display that only could happen in one place. Susan hurried to her feet, a huge smile covering her previously sad features as she took in the forest around her and started to laugh and spin around in circles like a child.

"I'm back," she said to herself when she came to a dizzying stop. "I'm home!" she shouted to the trees.

"Whose making all that racket?" a gruff voice sounded from beyond some bushes.

Susan turned around, wishing for her bow but only felt her grin grow larger when she saw just who had stumbled upon her.

"Trumpkin!"

"Queen Susan?" the startled dwarf seemed to be out on an early morning hunt judging by the game he had slung over his shoulder.

"Dear Little Friend," she laughed again and kneeled down to hug the squirming little man. Some things never changed, Trumpkin only ever allowed himself to be hugged under the most extreme of circumstances.

"How are you back? Everyone heard Aslan say you weren't ever coming back," he was happy to see her that was true but he was also obviously very confused.

"He came to me and gave me a second chance, but it's a long story," she was interrupted by an unexpected yawn. Susan realized that she had not slept a wink the previous night and her body was reminding her of this.

"Sound tired, You Majesty."

"Yes," she yawned again, "I suppose I am."

"Cair Paravel isn't far, I was going there myself, you need rest," he began to lead the way out of the forest.

"Cair Paravel? But wasn't it…"

"Ruins? Yeah it was, but it's been three years since your last visit. The King ordered it rebuilt right after you four left."

Susan did not think anything could have made her any more happy then she already was but hearing that her beloved home was again standing where it once had been rubble made a warm feeling rush through her. As she was so tired they did not talk very much on their way save for simple small bits and pieces that only friends could be content with. The sun rose higher and higher in the sky the longer they walked, warming her skin from the cold of England. When at last Cair Paravel came into view she thought she could cry.

The magnificent palace stood atop it's cliff top perch looking just as it had the day she last saw it as she climbed atop her horse that fateful day. It's high white marble towers topped with crystal domes glistened in the early morning light, the glass ceiling of the throne room a beacon for miles away. Truly this must be the most beautiful palace in this or any other world, she was sure of it. The closer they came she noticed no standards waved from the flag poles, no tapestries hung from the balconies, no monarch was at home right now. This was quickly changed the moment the guards at the gate spotted her, the two fauns pulled out their trumpets and the soon the whole complex knew of her return. Susan was greeted by Glenstorm who had been left in charge of the castle while the King was away.

"Your Majesty," the centaur bowed low. "Welcome to Cair Paravel."

"General, it's good to be home, thank you." Though she was dead tired there was no excuse to not observe the rules of etiquette, fifteen years of ruling had instilled that in her.

"It is a wonderful surprise that you have returned to us," he offered her his arm which she took despite the massive difference in height.

"Aslan works in mysterious ways," she smiled and allowed him to guide her inside. Trumpkin had hurried off to the kitchens to clean his catch with the promise of getting back to her when she was rested. As she walked through the court yard she noticed a distinct splash of color now adorning the pure white walls. From the highest tower a pennant blew in the wind, it was repeated on the balconies and from the flag poles that were vacant not five minuets ago. The flags were a beautiful purple edged in gold vines with a burning sun in the center, her own coat of arms.

"I see you've noticed them," Glenstorm smiled a knowing smile to which she only nodded. "King Caspian had all four coats of arms remade along with the full standard in case our Kings and Queens of Old ever returned." Again she only nodded, a mixture of her sleepy self and shock. So, Caspian had anticipated they would come back? He had known that Edmund and Lucy would be because Aslan had had said so last time, but to have all four pennants remade meant he had hoped she and Peter would as well. She could not help the girlish grin that lit up her face at that, it did not go missed by the centaur at her side either which only made her stare at the floor for fear of being caught blushing. She was lead to a very familiar wing of the palace, it was like nothing had changed. Glenstorm told her the plans of the castle had been found in the treasury below the ground and so it had been rebuilt with very few changes to the original design. When she found herself in her own bedroom a single tear trailed down her cheek, it felt good to be home. She fell onto her bed with a very un-Queen like flop and was asleep in seconds.

It was several hours later when Susan awoke, the sun high in the noon day sky. She stretched, well rested from the first decent sleep she had had in almost a year. With a lazy, happy gaze she looked around her room, it was as though she had never left. White walls with gold trim were the base like every other room in the palace, splashes of blues and purples added her own taste to the space along with tapestries of her favorite hunts and mythical scenes. She had her own bathing room off to one side, a sitting room that exited onto a wide patio styled balcony to another. The bed she lay on was huge, it could fit four of her shoulder to shoulder and was bordered by thick tree like posters with deep purple curtains which were currently tied back along the wall. A fireplace was directly parallel to the bed on the opposite wall, a large golden framed mirror hung over it. Her reflection though was not so pretty as the gorgeous room around her.

Her hair was standing out in every which way from laying on it the wrong way, her eyes might not have been red anymore but they still had dark circles under them. The white night gown she wore was stained with mud and grass from hours in her back yard. No, not a pretty sight. This she at least partially remedied by taking a long, hot bath which was drawn by two lady fauns the moment she popped her head out the hallway door. The scents of vanilla and lavender permeated the room, she did not ask how her favorite oils and shampoos were already fully stocked and ready for her use. Nor did she wonder how several of her old gowns were already hanging in the armoire, though they did need to be dusted off when she pulled them out. Susan looked them over, they must have been placed here some time ago to have gathered the thin layer of dust which in all honesty should have been much worse but someone had obviously brushed them off periodically. In the end she chose a goldenrod colored gown that bared her pale shoulders, ended in bell sleeves and opened in the front to reveal a white underskirt. The design was simple with very little embroidery, so much more her true taste and the exact reverse of the complex clothing she had been sporting in England. With her hair brushed out to fall in smooth, thick waves and left loose she deemed herself ready.

The halls were filled with both Narnians and Telmarines carrying what looked like the makings of a banquet. She was met with a mixture of warm welcomes and confused ones as she made her way to the main hall. By the time she pushed her way into the throne room the most of the crowd had dissipated. Susan looked around, the tall columns she remembered walking through on her coronation day stood as tall and proud as she remembered. The glass ceiling let in the brilliant sunlight that illuminated the five marble thrones atop the dais at the far end of the hall.

To the left were Edmund's throne, then Peter's and to the far right were her own and Lucy's. But it was the new space between them that caught her eye, a new throne sat there, one with a slightly different design then the other four. It was black veined marble instead of pure white, with gothic like spires coming from the back. It looked to be a melding of Narnian and Telmarine and she knew who sat here.

With slightly trembling fingers she traced the icon at the top of the crest. Where Edmund had a trident, Peter a sword, Lucy her cordial and she her horn Caspian had a ship. This must be the famous _Dawn Treader_ her siblings spoke of, though it was hard for her to imagine a Telmarine as a sailor. The longer she studied the new throne the more nervous she became, and Susan could count the number of times she had been this nervous in her whole life on one hand.

There was the first time they had come to Narnia and while she does admit her wonder at the whole situation she had been so far out of her element that inside she was actually a complete nervous wreck.

There was the second time when Rabadash had come to court her and instead it ended up in a near war that had only just been avoided while she narrowly escaped a forced marriage to a vicious man.

Then there was the final time just before she and Caspian had shared their first kiss, though she had kissed a few times before this time she swore she felt the sparks and saw the fireworks.

This time though trumped them all. Here she was back in a world she thought she would never see again to win back the man she adored from a woman she had never met. Pesky logic was again trying to wheedle it's way into her strain of thought, she squashed it like a bug beneath her shoe or an enemy under the aim of her bow.

Yes she was nervous, but that was to be expected

Yes she was scared that she might face rejection, but a chance was a chance.

Aslan had decided he made a…miscalculation separating Caspian and herself, and she had agreed to take this chance to make things right no matter the consequences. Susan was going to be spontaneous for the first time in her life, if her siblings could see her now they would think she was crazy. But she realized, she did not care because she realized people do crazy things when they're in love.

With a new found resolve she stood a little straighter and went to walk out of the hall then the sound of trumpets halted her steps. The King had returned.


	2. Caspian's Dilemma

**Disclaimer****: **I still own nothing of Narnia, I wasn't even born let alone conceived when it was written. So everything still belongs to C.S. Lewis and all those how have rights to the films.

**Author's Note****: **So I went and saw the new movie, and in all honesty I was quite disappointed. What I saw was more of a glorified, magical road trip with hardly any real plot holding it together-not the epic it was made out to be. The characters were hardly developed, the direction was terrible and to be truthful if the fourth is going to be anything like this they should let the series die a dignified death now and not draw it out. From this I've decided that fan fiction will be the cure to the bad taste this film left in my mouth. At least in fanfics Caspian still has his accent…really movie what the hell? 

The sight of land, the sight of _home_, was a welcome sight that the King of Narnia had been anticipating like a child anticipates Christmas morning. For weeks on end the only sight that had met his eyes was the never ending field of blue ocean upon which he sailed. His crew, while great sailors of unparallel quality, were even starting to miss the feel of solid earth. And he, he had become the first Telmarine King to sail the sea since his ancestors had first left Telmar to set foot on Narnian soil. It was a relief, a familiar feeling the spread through him like a wildfire, to see his birthplace once more. Adventure and duty had called him to board his beloved ship, _Dawn Treader_ but it was love of his homeland that brought him back.

Caspian took his last full breath of salt air as he walked off the gangplank. He would dream of his quest for years to come, it was a defining moment in his life of that he was sure. Not that he was a vain man to consider his journeys to be more important or more dangerous then those of previous rulers, but the feeling would not leave him none the less. It was an itch that would not leave the back of his mind, something about this adventure would mark his reign and his life in a momentous way.

After him the crew began to unload the ship, untying cargo and heft huge crates from the hull. He did not have to stay as they did so, there were more then enough supervisors to make sure all supplies were accounted for and the ship was properly secured to the dock. But Caspian felt connected to his venture, to the vessel and men who accompanied him on it. Where help was needed he carried the crates, were a list needed confirming he was there to oversee it. Doing this made him also feel useful, he did not wish to be a King who depended on others to do everything for him while he enjoyed life from the background going to fat. If his people worked then so would he, it was as simple as that. His forefathers no doubt would be rolling in their graves at the thought of their descendant toiling under the summer sun side by side with lowly sailors. As if the thought of a Telmarine King living in peace with Narnians was not enough…

Again he could not care less what the ghosts of ages past thought of his actions, no more then he cared for the opinions of living men and beasts who still put up a stubborn front on the subject. And that was still, unfortunately, a political debate that still clung to court proceeds several years down the road. There were nobles who would trust the wise beasts as far as they could throw them and animals who would rather bite off the lord's jewel studded hands before shaking them.

This obviously had brought the King more then his fair share of headaches.

Peace was long road to walk, he knew this when he was crowned but he supposed he was naïve to think the problem would be an easy accomplishment.

But he had been sure at the time that with the Kings and Queens of Old at his side their two peoples would have followed their example.

Caspian stopped as he tied the last strap on his horses saddle. The majority of disembarking was done and he was feeling the draw of home. But this thought, that of the most famed of all his country's monarchs, stopped him still as it had for the last three years. He would not be here today, alive, let alone King, if it were not for the sibling rulers. The young man owed them everything, his life, his kingdom and all therein. Yet it was not the thought of thanks that always left his body as stiff as ice on a winter's day. One of those exalted monarchs had haunted his thoughts and dreams from the first time he had laid eyes on her.

Queen Susan the Gentle, her beautiful blue eyes looked back at him from the moment he fell into sleep until the dawn drew him away. She had been unlike anything he had expected when he learned what the magical horn he had blown would bring. Her hair was a rich brown, her eyes as pale as the sky and so unusual a color that before then he had never seen. In the month he had known her he had learned that she was intelligent as well as breathtaking, strong as well as loving and possessed a sense of humor that never failed to bring a smile to anyone's face. Never had he seen a woman so brave in the face of danger, ladies were not meant for rage of battle according to the mores of his upbringing. The tales Professor Cornelius told him as a child did nothing to prepare him for what he met in real life. She had enchanted him.

And then she was gone, returned to her own world as quickly as she came.

For months he had mourned what he was not sure he had ever had.

Then his kingdom had called and he knew he could ignore it no more.

And so to the subjects he ruled he seemed to be cured of his heartache and returned to them in full. He poured his soul into working for total peace, to the giving back of lands forcefully taken centuries ago, to the common good of both people under him. But when he was alone, when the rest of the castle lay sleeping he would venture out to his private garden. There he could be himself in truth and let his memories run over like a waterfall. When this no longer could sate his hunger for something, anything to hang onto he turned his gaze to the ruins of the Narnian palace.

It had taken time to find the funds and manpower to achieve his grand plan but he was a persuasive man. With the right words of patriotism and fond remembrance of days of glory he had all of the country's backing. And so the first bit of earth was dug, the first of the catapult boulders removed so that the restoration of Cair Paravel was begun. The wondrous palace was not yet completed when he left to find the missing lords of his father and he was anxious to see how the progression was.

"Drinian!" he called. His dear friend popped his head out from a porthole, looking around for whoever called him.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Have the crew finish and return to the city, I'll catch up."

"And the lady, sir?"

Most of the excited thoughts that had been running rampant in his mind were suddenly stripped away.

"Take her with you and…give her my apologies about not greeting her ashore."

"Will do," Drinian nodded and disappeared back inside.

Caspian quickly mounted Destrier and was off in seconds. Much had changed on the return voyage, the new passenger on board his ship was one of those. She had been an unexpected find on an unexpected island. The daughter of a Star, she had advised and guided them through what could have been the most perilous legs of their journey and for that Caspian was grateful. All she asked in return was to be brought back with them, her father, Ramandu, having been at the end of his life on earth and joined their brethren in the sky. There had not been any harm in agreeing to this, if not Lilliandil would have been left to fend for herself on her island.

The countryside sped by as the confused King made his way farther and farther east. His thoughts were going in every which way making it difficult for him to truly concentrate on directing his steed.

His advisors had been adamant in the weeks leading up to his departure to his starting his search for a suitable bride.

So far no one had even remotely tempted him and many upstanding nobles had paraded their daughters before him.

In his mind the standard to which he judged all women was a pedestal no one could ever ascend and it caused those lords no end of grief.

A few fauns were farming as he passed by an open field, they waved and cheered as he passed, he gave the expected polite greeting all the time trying to keep his mind from imploding.

To him the most beautiful face was pale and dusted with freckles.

To him the greatest trait a lady could posses was her proficiency with a bow.

To him there was only one woman he would settle for.

He urged his horse ever faster, watching as the sun climbed higher and higher in the sky and the morning faded away. For some time his friends had tried to cheer him up from the self imposed depression that held him in a tight grip after Queen Susan had literally walked out of his life. Some attempted to tell him how life must go on, she had her world and he had his own. Others tried to be logical, saying how he could not have possibly fallen in love after so short a time. A few he knew whispered behind his back that what he felt was the infatuation of a school boy for his bed time heroes. There were even a few that said he felt only the desperation that comes with war in the form of the need of something to hold onto. All of this he ignored for the most part. For some time he had tried to convince himself of those very things, an attempt to heal the pain in his breaking heart…after all one cannot choose who or when the heart will love.

If his horse could have gone faster the King would have made it so.

Coming home was indeed not the relief he hoped it would be, with every passing tree and every creature he thought of her. And that was what made his life so very difficult, she never left his thoughts. Bringing Lilliandil to Narnia had begun as a favor for her great help, he was a man of his word after all. But they had gotten along very well and there was no doubt that she was quite beautiful and very sweet. She was everything a man could want in a partner. The people would love her he was sure, her being a paradox of sorts much like the rulers of old had been. Human in form yet a mystical being at heart, yes a perfect balance for a kingdom so long divided. Now it was not yet official that he and the star would be joined in holy matrimony, that had to be formally announced both in court and to the people. What was sure was that he had asked the lady that most important of questions and she had agreed. They were friends, very good friends who each had something the other needed, far from the romantic dream many had of their King and Queen. It was exactly the match he had always known he would make, one of amicable friendship that was more good for the kingdom then for himself.

At last the Eastern Sea shore came into view, he veered his horse onto the beach. He had no interest for a huge welcome that would no doubt swamp him if he rode along the main road so he chose the back route instead. Waves lapped at Destrier's hooves, spraying the rider as well with a cool spray that held back the rising heat from the summer sun.

When the gleaming glass and marble towers appeared from the jutting cliffs a tiny bit of the confused and hurtful thoughts melted away.

Caspian looked at the completed palace and the capital city that sprouted up around it and idly wondered if this was how passersby in the distant past felt when gazing upon it in it's heyday.

The white stone shone with a new brilliance in the light, the hanging gardens were in full bloom where they had been only saplings when he left.

Cair Paravel was rebuilt, looking just as he had imagined it would from the storybooks he had read as a child.

And then he noticed the banners. Pulling Destrier to a halt the young King looked hard at the splashes of color on the pure white castle. Had someone noticed him already? If that was the case the quiet reprieve he had looked forward to was history. He was too far away to clearly see the pennants fluttering in the breeze and did not give much thought to them as he let his steed continue forward. It was not until his eyes could at last see the palace in crystal clarity that the flags became truly visible. They were a deep, royal purple edged in gold with a blazing sun in the center.

Caspian rode on in a sort of daze, his gaze never leaving the ancient banner that had not flown above Cair Paravel in over a millennia. Not long after the former Kings and Queens went back to the strange land from whence they came he had ordered their standards remade in their honor or at least that was what he told his court. In truth he had been clinging to the hope of their return to Narnia, and if they did then they should feel as though they never left. He had even went as far as reconstructing their chambers and filling them with the clothes and effects found in the underground treasury. But it was not the full coat of arms that greeted him, not even his own as he had previously thought. He did not know what he felt as he looked upon the embalm of the Radiant Southern Sun.

Somewhere along the line as he made his way up the trail and into the courtyard he heard the trumpets announce his arrival. A groom ran up and took his horse back to the stable seconds after he had slowly slid off. The noise made from his subjects was what drew him from his shocked state but it was the constant poking of an angry finger in his side that drew his interest.

Trumpkin looked up at him with a slightly irritated, slightly humorous expression. "Now that I have your attention, Your Majesty, you have a guest."

"A guest?" He felt like slapping himself when he realized how stupid he sounded.

"Yes and this time you didn't even have to blow that thing," the dwarf smirked and pointed to the horn tied on the King's belt.

Caspian felt his hand grasp the ivory horn before he knew that it had even moved. The ancient artifact had not left his side in three years, not since _she _had left it in his care.

"Majesty? Did you hear me?"

"Sorry," he apologized to his friend and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying, Oh Great Day Dreamer, that last I heard she was in the Throne Room. Might still be there if you hurry."

"The Throne Room, right," he thanked the red haired dwarf and started walking as swiftly as he could without it turning into an outright run. Just when he thought a little peace of mind was within his grasp his poor mind was once again a battle field of conflicting emotions. All the while his grip on the horn had never faltered, he clung to it like a lifeline. Could this really be happening or was he once again being fooled by his own dreams? It would not be the first time his unconscious self had fabricated her return only to cruelly let him awaken alone.

The halls passed by quickly, a blur in his focused vision. When the massive doors to his destination came into view the world narrowed until only it and he were all that existed. Once in front of it he paused, looking down at his feet, still as a statue, one hand lifted just the tiniest bit towards the handle. In his dreams a thousand scenarios had played out, he wondered how real life would meet up to them. Mustering up his courage and taking a deep breath he reached out.

At that moment the door opened on it's own, slamming into him, knocking into his bent head and sending the King of Narnia sprawling onto the floor, his feet flung high over his head. Caspian moaned and held his throbbing head in his hands, there was sure to be a huge purple bruise there within the hour. Between his fingers he tried to see who had slammed the heavy door in his face but saw only a blur of gold inching out from behind the huge oak portal.

"C-Caspian…?"

He knew that voice, knew it better then his own so often had he heard it in his dreams.

"Oh my goodness, are you all right? I'm so sorry," the vision in gold kneeled down beside him. Gentle hands pried his away from the growing red bump forming on his forehead. Though his head did throb, that door was very heavy , he managed to push the pain aside and take in the young woman before him.

Her eyes were filled with worry and a shyness that had not been there when last he saw her but they were still the clear sky blue he remembered. Her pale complexion still bore the sprinkling of freckles he found so adorable. Her dark chestnut hair, not so much lighter then his own, flowed over her shoulders in soft waves. In short she was as breathtaking as ever and every word he had ever practiced in secret to say to her flew right out of his head.

"You're-you're here," he reached out one hand and laid upon her cheek. That cheek turned bright pink as she blushed and tried to looked anywhere but at him.

"Yes, I know it's unexpected," she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, a nervous gesture.

"H-how?" if Caspian could he would have kicked himself for his continuing use of single syllable statements.

"Well…you see…could we talk somewhere more private? Someplace not on the floor?" the spark of her witty humor started to shine in her eyes just below the surface of uneasiness.

"Oh! Of course," he hastily stood, almost tripping over his own feet in the process to which Susan held back a giggle. By now the King was sure it was not just his forehead that was red, he felt the blush creeping up from his cheeks all the way up to his ears. He lead the Gentle Queen to a study just off the hallway all the time feeling more embarrassed then he had ever been in his entire life. Despite all the current circumstances this was still the one moment he had been wishing and dreaming of for the last three years. And how does he handle it? By having his head slammed in by a door, tumbling to the floor in a most unbecoming position, stumbling over his words like some puppy and looking like a total fool in front of the most beautiful woman in Narnia. By the Mane he was pathetic….

The study doubled as a meeting room, the walls lined with books on history, battle strategy and records. In the center of the room was a huge, round maple wood table inlaid with a detailed map of all Narnia and it's neighboring countries. Floor to ceiling windows let the sun light the whole space in a golden glow.

"It looks just how we left it," Susan ran her fingers over the intricate painted map.

"I had all reports and histories of Cair Paravel brought in for the reconstruction, not a stone was missed," at least in this he could try to recover some of his dignity.

"You did a wonderful job," his heart fluttered when she smiled at him.

"Thank you, my Queen," he smiled back at her.

For a few moments they stood in a strangely comfortable silence, each at opposite ends of the table, neither moving toward or away from the other. It was she who broke the quiet.

"Lucy and Edmund told me you've been on another adventure."

"Yes!" he answered just a little too loudly. She giggled at him again and he continued in a slightly less booming voice, "I went to find the missing Lords my uncle banished."

"They said as much," she was still running her fingers over the polished wood but now took small steps around it's edge- toward him.

"Your siblings were a great asset to me," his dark eyes followed her every move like a hawk. "If not for them I do not think I would have gotten as far as I did, let alone home again."

"I think they were more then happy to help you, Caspian," he loved the way his named rolled effortlessly off her tongue. "They consider you family, you know," by now she was standing not a foot away where she halted.

"And what do you consider me, Susan?" it was the first time he had uttered her precious name to anyone save himself. As he looked down at the Queen nothing else seemed to matter, there was nothing in the world save for the two of them. It was as if their years of separation had never happened, she was home again.

"I consider you to be many things, my King," she answered and caressed his whiskered cheek. "This look is good for you, by the way."

Caspian laughed out loud, her mischievous humor warming him to the core. She was wrapped in his arms before he knew he had moved and very well might have let go of shock had he not felt her returning the embrace almost instantly. It reminded him of the last time he had held her close, it had been the last few moments before she had walked through the portal to her own world. This time however there was no strange dimension calling her back, no great lion watching with a somewhat bittersweet look to his eyes. And it felt wonderful to feel her against him once again, it made him never wanted to let go.

"I've missed you," her breath tickled his neck as she spoke.

"And I you," he buried his face in her soft hair. He spared a few moments more to keep the woman of his dreams in his arms before backing away just the slightest bit. "Come, you know all that I have been up to now I want to know your half," he took her by one hand and lead her to a plush gilt chair which he pulled out for her. Susan sat down with a grace that reviled the nymphs and waited for him to take his own seat.

What she told him had him unsure of what exactly to feel. In her own homeland she was an ordinary young woman, this much he knew from her brother and sister's stories. But it was the tales of her abject sorrow that had his heart churning with a mixture of anger, despair and a love he had kept hidden from the world for years. Being ripped away from her kingdom, her true home twice had drilled a hole in her soul that nothing in her birthplace could heal. And so she had lost her faith, not only in the great lion himself but also, to a degree, herself. To keep the pain from tearing her apart she had kept her true self behind her logical mind and in doing so put up a façade that she no longer remembered Narnia and any who dwelt there…including him. In her darkest moment, alone in nature with only the night for company she had finally broken. The tears were falling from her eyes in rivers yet not a single sob nor choked word left her lips. She spoke with a clarity that showed just how strong she was, how she had become after her life changing ordeal.

"And then Aslan came to me," she wiped that salty droplets off her face with the cuff of her sleeve.

"What did he tell you?" Caspian had been holding her hand the entire time, she gripped it back every time a particularly bad memory came up.

"I will not say he made a mistake, even if he did, more like he overlooked something and wanted to rectify it. And so he sent me back here, back home."

"Is your stay…." he dare not finish, scared more than anything that something would call her away again.

"It's permanent," her smile could have lit a perfectly dark night but only lasted for a split second. "Or at least, it will be but that all depends on you."

"On me?"

"The reason I was so miserable, why I pretended to not remember any of this was because I…" she took a few deep breaths to regain her composure. The tears were all now totally gone now, leaving only shiny imprints of their trails. Her face which had been bordering on pure anguish had dissolved into the determined expression that he knew could only come from one who had been shaped by holding great responsibility on their shoulders. It was the face of the warrior Queen he knew her to be, only now her enemy was her own raging emotions.

"Go on, Susan," he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"The reason was that I couldn't forget, and the more I recalled the more I missed this place. And the more I thought about it the more I would think about you….and it became too much. I knew time passes faster here and I was terrified that you would move on even if that was what was best for you. I wanted to selfish for once in my life, is that wrong of me? To want something I know may have never mine to begin with?" though her voice was very smooth and calm he could here the underlying note of fear behind it and it hurt him like the cut of a knife.

"No," he raised both hands to frame her pale face. "Because I wanted that as well. I too feared that I was longing for the heart of a woman so high above me I would need wings to fly in order to reach her."

"What a pair we make," her brave shield fell away for a look so full of love and blessed relief he thought for sure he must be dreaming.

"I think we were meant to be such a pair."

"I think you're right."

"Susan," he licked his lips as he tried to formed the words he knew were waiting to burst into being. "I…I love you."

"I love you, too."

Caspian had no words for how elated he was, how he was ready to climb the highest tower and shout to four corners of the compass that Susan the Gentle, Archer Queen of Narnia loved him. But he would have go settle for the present and that was not truly such a bad alternative. Any nervousness that had been speeding through his system by now had been fully washed away when those three words fell from her lips and so he leaned in towards her. He saw her pale eyes flutter closed just before his own did the same.

When their lips finally touched it was like a spark of lightening went right through him but in a wonderfully, good and perfect way. He felt her warm hands reach around his neck and bury themselves in his hair and relished the way her fingertips, calloused from years of skilled archery, rubbed along his skin. With his arms around her waist he pulled her in as close as he possibly could without just taking her and setting her upon his lap…though the idea did appeal oh so greatly to him.

He did not know how long he sat there with his beloved, sharing kisses, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and simply enjoying her very presence. All he knew was that this was not a dream and he could not have been more thankful and treasured every precious moment.

If it had not been for the tell tale sound of trumpets blaring the arrival of his victorious crew he would have happily lounged in the study all day and night.

But reality had a harsh hand and it had just come crashing down.


	3. Lilliandil's Return

_Disclaimer__: __**If I am here then that must be a clue that I do not actually own Narnia and all those within. All is still C.S. Lewis' and those who own the movies, I am but a poor fan so please have pity on me.**_

_**Author's Note**__**: **__Thank you to everyone who either reviewed or favorited or put an alert on this story! I had know idea it would go over so well, you guys have made my new year start off on a wonderfully positive note ^_^ it. Oh and on a quick note you can expect to see this fic updated every two weeks or so, as I flip back and forth with the other story I'm writing at that same time. So here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!_

_The sudden sound of trumpets startled not only Susan from her blissful, dream like state but also the man who up until then had been holding her so tightly in his arms. Caspian nearly jumped out of his skin when the notes of brass horns met their ears, his arms quickly dropping to his sides, hands clenching and unclenching nervously. When the cheers of their people became louder through the tall, slightly open windows his normally tanned face went a sickly white. To Susan he seemed to become a totally different person, in the space of batting an eye he had gone from passionate lover to a petrified shell of himself._

"_Caspian, what's the matter?"_

"_My crew…they have returned so fast," he turned to look out the window at which his face went from fear to surprise. She followed his gaze and shared the shock that he must have also been feeling. His men had not retuned so very quickly, Caspian and she had been in the meeting room for hours judging by the low hanging sun._

"_It's nearly sunset," she walked over to the tall windows, pressing her hands against the sun warmed glass. Far below she saw the caravan of victorious sailors coming up the main boulevard toward the palace, banners waving proudly. The road was lined with people and talking beasts cheering their return and throwing flowers before them. And in the very front of the procession was a tall, fierce looking man who matched word per word the description Lucy and Edmund had given for Drinian, Caspian's captain and friend. He looked every inch the hardened sailor yet if her siblings tales were to be believed, as they always were, that tough exterior hid a man of humor and absolute loyalty. In all honesty she would have liked to meet him but she had a feeling, a sick feeling, in the pit of her stomach that he would not take so great a liking to her. _

_That reason was riding daintily next to the captain upon a pure white horse. Lilliandil was very beautiful, her hair so blond it was nearly as pale as the steed she rode, her skin literally shone with a brilliance even Susan could see from such a distance. The people bowed before her as though she were already crowed their Queen, word surely travels fast in a world where the gossips had wings or four legs._

"_So that is the star's daughter," her question came more as a statement and it took all her decent upbringing not to lace the words with the venom as she so very much wanted to lay in there._

"_Susan please," Caspian hurried to her side and took both her hands in his. "If I had known you would have been waiting for me upon my return I would have never-" her finger covered his lips and silenced him._

"_I know," she whispered yet she did not know why her voice had suddenly went so quiet. "But wishful thinking will not solve the current situation, as much as we would want it to." She looked away from his dark, pleading eyes and thought. From their perch halfway out the balcony she saw that while the black, silver and gold banner of the current King with it's proud ship for a coat of arms was now flying high it was not alone. Her standard still flew just as proudly in the wind, right beside his. This gave her the start of hope, if her people knew she had returned for good they very well could support her in the difficult endeavor that awaited her. She hoped their memory was as long as it had been for the last thirteen hundred years. _

"_What would you have me do, my love? I cannot simply send her away, it would be cruel," his lilting voice called her back to him._

"_I don't know yet, but you are expected to greet your men for the banquet I saw being prepared earlier and cannot waste anymore time here with me," she bit her lip as she tried to think._

"_As much as I hate to admit it you are right, but you always are. Though I would never call any time spent in your company could ever be called wasted," he brushed his fingers down her cheek and she found herself leaning into his touch. "And what of you?"_

"_I will meet you in the dining hall."_

"_To make a grand entrance?" the smallest of smirks pulled at his lips as he attempted to make light of the matter._

"_A Queen must meet her people at her best, should she not?" it was nothing to take the bait, goodness knew she needed a little humor right now._

"_Then I will do my duty and impatiently wait for you to be at my side once again," the hand he still had in his own he lifted and placed the gentlest of kisses upon it. It was small, barely the semblance of a touch and yet Susan felt her heart flutter and her cheeks grow hot. Even after he had gone the warmth he left behind had yet to even cool in the slightest, the butterflies in her belly were still beating their wings with mad abandon. Many men had flattered her in her lifetime, in both of the worlds she had lived in, but none could hold a candle to the irresistible charm of he who held her heart so precariously in his sword roughened hands. _

_When she returned to her room via one of the many secret hallways that somehow, even after all these years, had still been rebuilt without a hitch her mind was not so much on just how in love with that man she was but on how to keep him._

_The first part of her plan, a plan which she had only begun twenty minuets ago as she snuck back to her chambers, was already taken care of. Narnia knew of her return, if not through the mouths of those who saw her enter Cair Paravel then through those who saw her banner above it._

_Next she had to actually show herself to the world and she knew just the way to do it. Those who were Narnian born had grown up with the histories of herself and her siblings and those who were Telmarine born were brought up with the legends that only recently had come to life. She would play on those thoughts when she made her grand re-entrance._

_She needed supporters, if the people took to this new would- be Queen then she would be seen as the usurper, a home wrecker as her mother eloquently put it. Susan had to win back the hearts of the citizens of her beloved land, they had to love her just as they had when she had been ruler in truth rather then myth. If she achieved this then the breaking of the King's engagement would be met with a collective sigh of relief rather then the shouts of an angry mob. Aslan might give second chances, she decided, but that did not mean he made them easy to accomplish._

_The doors to her wardrobe were thrown open to meet her scrutinizing gaze. Every gown was pulled out, examined for it's color, accents and over all image then hung quickly back inside to begin the process anew. Gold was out of the question, she had been seen it already today, blue was also quickly tossed to the side as she had been wearing the color when she made her last farewell. Red was a possibility but a tiny voice in her head told her to save the alluring shade for another, more private time. She wasn't entirely sure where that brazen little voice had come from but it was swiftly pushed to the side even as her cheeks turned as red as the gown in question. Color after color was dismissed, styles were looked at then stuffed away until she was nearing despair for finding the perfect match._

_And then she saw it, nestled deep into the far left corner. _

_It was a dark lavender with a deep scooped neckline adorned in thick gold embroidery. The sleeves were pale and fitted tightly down to the wrist and a second layer covered them from the shoulder to fall nearly to the ground in loose wide waves with scalloped edges. A matching set of slippers and a wide, low slung belt accompanied it. Susan ran her fingers over the unimaginably soft fabric, she remembered this gown, it had been a great favorite._

_Just as she was pulled the gown from it's home three young maids entered her chamber. They introduced themselves as being sent by the King to assist her in dressing for the banquet. She nodded in appreciation and let the talented girls do their work. A silk chemise, stockings and light stays later she was ready to pull on her carefully chosen garment. As one girl finished tying the laces at her back another was threading ribbons through her hair and pulling half of it back into a complicated knot at the back of her head. With no cosmetics at her disposal Susan just bit her lips and pinched her cheeks to make them color. She was slipping into her shoes and about to go when one of the maids called out to her._

"_Did I forget something?"_

"_His Majesty had this pulled from the Royal Treasury," the young girl brought forth an ornately carved wooden box. When she lifted the lid Susan thought she might cry. Inside, on a bed of silver satin, lay her crown._

"_Oh," words were lost to her as she reached with slightly trembling hands for the very symbol of just who she was. The metal was cool to the touch, not a speck of rust nor any clue of misuse marred the golden vines. It had been only been a little over two years since she had seen her crown but everyday she had felt it's absence like one would miss a limb. _

_She turned to her mirror, the tiara clutched in both hands and simply looked at herself, at the image she had created. Susan Pevensie was not really vain, she knew she was attractive but that was a fact as everyday to her as saying that there were clouds in the sky. It simply did not matter to her but tonight, tonight she wanted to look the best she ever had. The young woman starring back at her was not just Susan Pevensie formally of Finchley. For the first time in a very long, very painful time, she finally felt complete_. She placed the crown on her own head despite the maids trying to do so for her and took a deep breath. It was time for that grand entrance.

The route to the banquet hall from her chambers was one she had memorized years upon years ago. Those guards who were stationed along the hallways tried not to look as curious as she knew they really were, following her only with their eyes lest they give themselves away. When the massive double doors were but inches in front her a nervous tremor began to crawl up her back. It was squashed almost instantly, she would not let a case of the jitters cause a fiasco when she so desperately needed a cool head. That thought alone brought a strange calmness to her. It was interesting really, she thought, that to follow her heart she had to keep a clear head-it was rather contradictory. Her back straight, shoulders squared and her head held high she nodded to the faun footman who awaited her signal. He smiled and bowed to her before slipping through a servants door hidden in the wall, a long horn at the ready.

Inside she could hear the crowd grow quiet when the faun blew out nine, clear notes.

She wondered what they all must be thinking, who was going to be announced so fashionably late in the evening no doubt.

Then she heard the footman start to speak in a loud, booming voice that echoed in the near silence.

"Presenting Her Royal Majesty, Lady of the Southern Sun, Mistress of the Horn and High Queen of Old Narnia, Queen Susan the Gentle!"

The doors were opened by two bay centaurs who bowed their heads, one hand over their heart, as she passed. She wondered for just a single moment what the reaction of the party would be, total silence as they looked on in shock or maybe the shouts of angry Telmarines who still did not trust the new monarchy. It terrified her really, such a rejection when her heart was only just starting to heal. But it seemed she had nothing to fear when a another voice called out the moment she halted at the top of the marble stairs.

"Hail and welcome, Queen Susan!" Professor Cornelius stood from his seat, goblet raised high.

That started a chain reaction.

"Hail and welcome!" Trumpkin shouted from atop a table to better see and be seen.

"Hail Queen Susan!" a group of dryads sang out as more and more Old Narnians joined in.

The smile she knew graced her face could have been just the tiniest bit wider had it not been mostly only one of the two people's cheering for her. She took each step down gracefully, mindful of her trailing skirt, looking every inch the lady she knew herself to be. But her sharp eyes still took in just who was so ecstatic about her sudden arrival and who was not. It was not surprising that some Telmarines were indeed applauding her presence, she had counted on this but there were some who eyed her with suspicion more so then anything else. Times had not changed so very much it seemed.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by a very familiar, very heart warming sight. Caspian was there, possibly more handsome then the last time she had laid eyes on him. The smile he gave her she was sure could have lit up the whole room with a single bulb and it took her full concentration not to trip on the final step.

"My Queen," he took her presented hand and placed the most proper kiss allowed upon it. However the way he said _my _queen had those blasted butterflies going about like mad again. Much of the same reaction occurred when he whispered low enough for only she to hear, "you look magnificent," before going on in his normal tone. "You are most welcome here."

"My King," she curtsied low as she had practiced, raising once more to find his and most of the guests gaze locked solely on her. Success. "It is wonderful to be home."

"And how long can we expect to be graced with your presence?" Trust Caspian to infuse even the most common of pleasantries with flattery.

"By Aslan's Will I may stay as long as I wish," the words had barely left her lips when the room was engulfed in thunderous applause.

"Our people have missed you greatly it seems," he nearly had to shout the words for her to hear the chorus of welcomes had grown so loud. "Shall we?"

"Indeed," she took his offered arm, the soft forest green velvet of his sleeve tickling her fingertips. As wonderful as her homecoming had gone so far, the cheers of her people stirring something in her that had not awakened in years there was still the nagging feeling she had no name for still at the back of her mind. That feeling took physical form when the head table came into view and it was smiling at her.

A slender, even more so then herself, woman stood from her chair as they approached. She really was glowing, not a trick of the light that Susan had been hoping for. That silvery glow emanated from the core of her being it seemed, surrounding her pale form in what might have been moonbeams. Her gown was very simple, long sleeved and white with no ornamentation at all. There was not a single comb nor flower in her waist long hair. Suddenly she felt dowdy, over done and vainglorious compared to the vision in front of her.

"May I present to you Queen Susan the Gentle," Caspian observed the niceties yet she felt his arm tense beneath her hand. "Your Majesty, my betrothed Lilliandil daughter of Ramandu the Star." The words registered in her mind and yet did not. They seemed muffled and unreal as she looked into the face of the woman she had promised herself she would despise on sight.

"Queen Susan, my father told me great tales of you and your siblings. It is an honor to meet you," even her voice was unearthly. And she seemed genuinely pleased to meet her.

"I did not know stars told stories," she could have slapped herself when nothing else came to her supposedly brilliant mind.

"Oh we love them! And now to meet yet another of Narnia's legends, it's so exciting," she bowed her head towards her the smile had yet to leave her face.

"That's right, you met Edmund and Lucy did you not?"

"I did, they came to my father's island searching with the King for his missing lords."

"Although we did not stay long," Caspian cut in. If Lilliandil saw his attempt to prove some essence of innocence she made no show of it.

"They were very kind," she continued, "and so brave when faced with danger. I felt as though I were looking in on the adventures from a book."

"Then all that's left is for you to meet Peter isn't there?" it was becoming difficult to maintain hateful thoughts in the face of such adoration. Susan felt all the composure she had tried so hard to built up start to crumble.

"Now that would make for a prefect end to the whole ordeal wouldn't it? To meet all four Kings and Queen of Old would be a wonder. And I'm sure the King would love to see his friends again, would you not?"

"Oh," Caspian had been silent till now. From what she could see, and she knew his expressions better then her own, he had been trying his hardest to tune the whole conversation out. "Yes, wonderful, I'd like that. Should we not get back to our dinner though?" he quickly sat himself down to busy himself with a glass of wine rather than continue participating a talk that made him so uncomfortable.

"Come, sit by me, You Majesty," the shining woman motioned to a seat long vacated next to her with a smile. She did not even get the hint that her husband to be was escaping her in his cups.

"Of course, thank you." It was only proper to take the chair, as it was befitting her station that she sit by the future queen. If given the choice Susan would rather go running through the crowds and out the doors, not stopping until her aching feet could take no more. Lilliandil only picked at her food, barely eating half of the fare on her plate while Susan relished the tastes of delicacies never heard of in England.

"You are in Narnia for good then? If I heard you correctly," a pair of twilight blue eyes looked to her with nothing but pure curiosity.

"I am."

"Then we should be friends! You have been away so long and I have never been her at all, we could acclimate ourselves together."

What could she do?

That she would never, ever want to befriend her on grounds that Susan wanted so badly to hate her?

Did this innocent thing even know the heartbreak she was causing?

Had she even the slightest idea how much the Gentle Queen did not want to be so gentle and crush her hopes then and there?

What could she say?

"I would like that."

"Wonderful! Now please tell me, if you don't mind, what the islands were like in your time? Father has told me his memories but alas his mind is not what it used to be and I'd love to know."

And that was how the rest of the banquet went. Lilliandil would ask a question about the Golden Age or even about Ward Robe and Spare Oom and Susan would answer as best she could. Once or twice she would have to stop herself from laughing a little to jovially or contribute something to the conversation that would have come off as her actually enjoying herself. This did not go unnoticed by the man two seats over from her, though only Susan saw this. Whether it the feel of his dark eyes boring into her back or the guilt that seemed to be building on her shoulders she did not know but she found it hard to meet his gaze. Whatever it was it left a tension in the air between them that could have been cut with a knife.

When it was time to retire Caspian held out his arm to his intended as was only to be expected. Susan dismissed every attempted escort, determined that she would walk alone to her chambers. At the doors of the hall she and the royal couple to be bid each other good night, she to take the straight hall before and they to the right where the King would walk the lady to her own room before doubling back to his.

"Goodnight, Queen Susan," the star curtsied and smiled her too beautiful for words smile. "I hope to talk to you again in the morning."

"Goodnight, lady, that would be lovely," she turned to Caspian who looked half ready to fall into bed and never be woken up again. "Goodnight, my King."

"Goodnight, my Queen," the look he gave she had no idea how to interpret. As the two turned and walked away Susan found herself making her own way in a sort of daze.

Was Caspian angry at her for being so polite to the woman?

No, that could not be it. He himself had said he did not want to be cruel to the star so he couldn't have wanted her to be rude and possibly hurt her feelings.

Could he be having second thoughts about herself?

The thought was like an icy hand gripping her heart. He might have been silently comparing the two of them as they sat nest to one another, one dark one light, one all smiles and kindness one ready to scratch the other's eyes out if given the chance. While she had been sharing small talk and eating dessert she very well might have been judged and found lacking and never know it.

No, she scolded herself, Caspian was not so inconstant. Earlier this very day he had confessed his love for her, he would not resend it like that.

Susan made all her maids leave when she finally entered her room. All the hard work they had put into her hair was foiled in seconds as she set aside her crown and attacked it with a vengeance. The pretty shoes were chucked across the floor, the gown left to hang limply half on the floor from the vanity chair. She pulled a simple, fine white linen nightdress over her head and stood before her full length mirror. She looked at herself, from head to bare toe, not entirely sure what it was she was looking for.

Was she as breathtaking without all her fine gowns and pretty jewels? Did that even matter?

Her title had not been given lightly, she really was a gentle person the majority of the time. But was she as blessedly well tempered as the star's daughter? Had anyone even noticed them enough to compare them so?

It was all so confusing and in the confines of her chambers she began to feel as though she were trapped in a prison rather than a palace. Within these very halls slept the one person upon whose slim shoulders all her future happiness depended.

She couldn't stand another minuet here.

Pulling a dressing robe from her closet the distraught young queen slipped out through the secret door once again. This time though she did not take the hidden exit leading to the main hall, she bypassed it without a second glance. Down the pitch black corridor she near ran, it's twists and turns still perfectly mapped out in her memory. It was the final door to the left she opened just before the tunnel ended in a wall of solid rock.

Just as she suspected, hardly a single part of the castle was changed or forgotten. This door has once lead to what had been her private garden. There was still a garden here, amazingly the varieties were those that had flourished here when she and Lucy had planted them together in early spring their first year at Cair Paravel. As she walked through the beds and bowers she noted which ones were where she remembered them and which had been switched. It was a calming reprieve from the turmoil that waited for her inside that she was eternally thankful for. Idly she counted a few night blooming flowers that had not been here before, luminescent white and blue blossoms that stretched their stalks upwards towards the glowing full moon. Their smell reminded her of jasmine and she could not resist stooping to breathe in the sweet scents. From her low perch she found a small plaque that proclaimed the name of these new blooms and their origin. The name she could not quite pronounce but the place they came from explained why, they were from Telmar. No wonder they were flourishing so, it was summer in Narnia and the heat clearly agreed with them. She made her way deeper into the garden a little faster.

As she went further and further she found herself on a cobbled path surrounded by tall hedges and breathed a sigh of true relief. In the deepest part of her garden the woman she had once been arranged an allotment to be slightly hidden so that she might have a place totally to herself. It's entrance was in plain sight along a path lined by hedges that normally would lead back to it's own beginning. Twenty paces in Susan reached out her hand and found the optical illusion still there, a small opening in the bushes with another just behind them to give the effect of a solid wall of leaves. Her elation however was short lived though as it turned to shock when she found her sanctuary not only changed but already occupied.

The double wide marble bench was still in it's place along the southern wall, as was her golden sun dial, still standing proudly in the center on it's marble pedestal. The many species of daffodils, her favorite flower, were lining the whole of the semi circular space. All this had not changed, and the attention to detail astounded her. But what was different was the statue directly across from where she stood. Blank, stone eyes stared back at her from a face that she knew all too well, for it was her own. A much older version of herself, surrounded by a bed of the white Telmarine night blossoms had been placed where nothing before had been. The last time she had seen this statue was at the start of her last return, in the treasure chamber in which the Narnians had hidden their most valuable possessions. And now it was here, enshrined it seemed within her favorite spot, with it's very own worshipper kneeling at it's feet.

"I hope you do not mind the few changes I made."

She did not question how he knew of her presence but instead took a few tentative steps forward.

"Not at all."

He did not move to meet her halfway but merely patted the place beside him where she soon found herself seated.

"The statue I thought was a poor replacement to the garden's true owner but it gave me peace to see your face somewhere you held dear."

"The fact that you remade this place at all…"she felt the tears filling her eyes as she looked around at her precious sanctuary. "It means the world to me."

"Professor Cornelius had told me that you had a special place away from everyone else you would come to when the burden of the crown was too heavy to bear," he finally met her gaze and ran his fingers through her loose and wild hair. "It has been one of the few things that has brought me true peace these last three years."

"But that doesn't make sense," she wiped her eyes fiercely to stop the flow of annoying tears. "Cair Paravel was only recently completed while you were away."

"It does if I had the gardens remade first."

"You…?"

"Do you think I'm a hopeless fool? Remaking the garden of a woman I never thought I'd see again just to feel closer to her?" She laced her hand with his, the other reaching up to cup his cheek. Those eyes she so loved to stare into fluttered closed as he leaned into her hand and she swore if her heart had not already been his it would have been in an instant now.

"No, not a fool, but a hopeless romantic yes." Maybe it was the company or perhaps the soothing night air but Susan felt the confusion and general uneasiness of before quickly melting away.

"I do not know whether to be offended or humbled by your words, my lady," his handsome face broke into a mischievous grin. But it only lasted a moment and his expression returned to all seriousness with an undertone of worry. "Are you angry with me about dinner?"

"Angry with you? I had thought it was you who was angry at me."

"Why should I be upset with you? It was I who was the coward, sinking into my wine instead of facing the situation, leaving you to deal with it on your own."

"I am more then capable of handling sticky situations on my own," her eyes dry now she stood above him hands on her hips. "After all I have experience in these things."

"Because you are thirteen hundred years older then me?"

"Because I was Queen longer than you have been King."

"You are still Queen," he stepped closer until she could feel his breath against her skin. It did not go past her attention that she was not the only one in just their might clothes. A simple pair of breeches and a loose shirt were all that he wore and she was doing her absolute best not to outright stare like a lovesick girl.

"But only in name and not in the eyes of some," the looks some of the Telmarine nobles gave her flashed in her mind. "My return wasn't expected or welcomed by everyone."

"They will learn." His expression was not of the hopeful and inexperienced young Prince she remembered. The force behind those three words was that of a King who knew what he wanted and would do whatever was necessary to attain it.

"You cannot force them to accept something they do not understand." Said experience had taught her this early on in her reign, now only if she could make him see that.

"I know that, but we _will_ make them understand. As you said you have knowledge in these things, and I have their respect. You are their Queen," his finger tips traced the lines of her face and she felt her knees go weak. "You are my Queen."

"But Caspian what about Lill-"

"Do not speak about anyone but us," he leaned down placed the softest of kisses on her lips. "We have this moment to ourselves, let us not waste it."

Susan could not think of a single retort to that, nor did she find she wanted one. When he kissed her it felt as though they were the only two people in the entire world, any world. With his arms around her she willingly let go of logical thought because what he made her feel went so far beyond thought that she would have given up anything if it meant he would never let her go. Their worries could wait until morning, their troubles she knew beyond a doubt would be solved one way or another. She had been given this second chance, she had faith that all would be well in the end. But for now it was just the two of them, alone save for the moon which shone down on them and she would relish it while she could. She did so because this was only the calm before the storm she knew was coming and only the Lion knew where it might take them.


	4. A Moment of Peace

**Disclaimer****: **As I am only a penniless, upstart costume designer and not some movie CEO or the long gone author to which we owe our fandom one must assume that I do not own Narnia in either it's book or film forms. Please do not sue me, I have nothing to give.

**Author's Note****: **Another day another chapter. So, I've mapped out the rest of this story and there will be seven chapters plus and epilog, not too long and not too short I think. Last month left me so surprised, over 200 visitors and 300 some hits O.O Never had that happen before, but it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who came along to fav or just stopped by to see what I've put out there, you make my day ^_^

**P.S.:**OH! For anyone wanting a laugh concerning The Voyage of the Dawn Treader please go to , then Bum Reviews to find the most accurate explanation of this film to date. You won't be disappointed.

When Caspian woke early that morning it was not because of the bright light of dawn filtering through his flimsy curtains, nor was due to the sounds of the kingdom around him coming to life as they echoed through the open windows. To tell the honest truth the young King had not slept very much, let alone well. His venture into the gardens the previous night, the cause for his lack of rest, had been intended to bring peace to his troubled mind. And peace he did indeed find-just not in the way he had thought.

But what did one really expect when a certain Queen of Old was involved?

Not that he minded, oh no, on the contrary he would have rather spent the entire night and morning with her in his arms then here alone. But at the time he was not thinking, all he saw was an escape from his duties, from his court and most importantly from the sweet smile of the woman he knew he was playing for a fool. In that grove and in the arms of his love the shining face of the lady who was to be his queen faded from memory as quickly as mist on a windy day. With Susan looking up at him with those bewitching eyes of hers he was lost and never had been happier to in no way find his way home again.

They had sat themselves on the stone bench and talked of everything and nothing to their hearts content. When neither could stand to be seated any longer they had meandered through the hedges, hand in hand, until the tiniest of gray was touching the horizon. With the sun daring to encroach upon their secret they hurried past the beds of dozing flowers and stealthily slipped past the sentries who were guarding the passage to the palace. Through the silent halls they ran and hid, lest anyone hear or spy them, until they came to her bed chamber door.

There he had bid her goodbye and begged to taste her sweet lips once more to which she more then happily obliged.

Then she smiled at him so lovingly that had he not been so careful he might have melted.

And when she quietly shut her door he let out a sigh and couldn't help but jump up and down like a little boy just winning his favorite game.

When at last his head hit the pillow he cared nothing for the fact that he must rise in a few scant hours to attend his affairs of state. He did not at all mind that there were diplomats to meet and cases to be judged. How could he give any single thought to anything save for the goddess who slept in the opposite wing of the palace? How silly he might have sounded if he ever dared to utter his thoughts out loud, but they were his imaginings so a little cliché here and there to suit his object of adoration was surely allowed. As exhaustion from his more than exciting day at last began to take it's toll here were visions of her beautiful face and crystal clear laughter to lull him to sleep.

And that was were his happy dreams had abruptly stopped. What few, measly winks of rest he did have were not long or pleasant as nightmares came to torment him almost instantly.

In his sleeping mind he was first plagued by the reoccurring image that had haunted him for the whole of the first year after Susan departed for her own world. Over and over again he saw that horrid tree in the court yard of the Telmarine castle, it's branches crossed and intertwined forming a natural doorway. He was standing there just as before, but no longer the nervous, newly crowned monarch he had been, instead he was exactly as he was presently. Another change his subconscious noted was that the yard was totally abandoned save for the solitary figure, besides himself,, standing in front of the tree gate. Susan was there, in the same gold dress she had been wearing in the waking world, looking to him with that sad yet guarded expression.

At first they simply stood there, he confused yet content to take her in until at last she began to move to stand before him. He tried to fight it but they repeated the same words of farewell from three years ago. No matter how hard his mind fought to gain control his lips only uttered the same, weak musings from before.

She tried to make light of the situation, saying how they could not have worked due to her age, he tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace when in reality he wanted to scream.

When she kissed him goodbye his heart and mind were reeling at him to not let her go as he done before but his body was not his own.

And then she was walking away, out of his life, out of his world again and he could only stand there and watch like a puppy whimpering after it's owner unable to follow.

Just as the light from the passage began to over take her did he regain control of himself, the second he realized this he was sprinting after her. He ran right through the trees, his fingers reaching out just enough to feel a tendril of her hair and then the bright white light blinded him.

When he regained his vision he was not in the strange land of Ward Robe and Spare Oom but in glass and marble hall of Cair Paravel...and oddly enough not only wearing his very best clothes but his crown as well. He was kneeling on the dais of thrones and the main floor of the room was packed from knave to gallery with Old Narnians and Telmarines alike. As he got his baring he realized someone was talking to him, to which he numbly nodded, that some one being the Great Lion himself. Aslan stood before him, now addressing the crowd on the beauty of love and how it was his honor to bless the union of his country's chosen King. Caspian felt his mouth fall open when he realized what was going on, from the gaily dressed guests to the presence of the Lion and finally to the horror of to what he unknowingly agreed.

This was his wedding.

To his right kneeled a veiled woman, a woman who was supposedly his wife and yet he had no idea who she was. As he fought hard to again regain his control not just of the situation but of his own body Aslan called for the crown of the new Queen to be brought forward. Still seemingly glued in his place, Caspian tried to breathe as someone came with a cushion bearing a gleaming tiara.

When the veil was lifted to set the golden diadem upon his bride's head he felt his stomach drop. A head of spun gold lay beneath the thick lace as she was crowned by none other than the woman he had followed into this ceremony. Susan and Lilliandil gave one another warm smiles as the love of his life stepped back to leave him with another. The room erupted into cheers and applause when Aslan pronounced them husband and wife. The star's daughter looked up at him, her face a mask of pure happiness, waiting for the kiss that was tradition and it was at that moment that he once again could move of his own accord.

He fell back, stumbling nearly off the dais, his crown clattering loudly on the floor. The room suddenly became quiet, all eyes on the King who now looked akin to a frightened doe. Caspian looked from one confused face to another, even the Lion was watching him in obvious curiosity until he met Susan's gaze. He could not help himself as he stood on shaky legs, his hand moving of it's own accord as he reached for her. But she did not come into his arms let alone take his hand.

Instead she turned her back on him and stormed from the hall.

It was to the sobs of his supposed bride and the hoarse calls of his own voice calling for another that he at last awoke.

Did these terrible scenes mean anything?

Were they premonitions of the future?

Or were they just extremely vivid nightmares brought on by his emotional wreck of a mind?

He did not know, what with one being some strange allegorical vision of the past and another some sort of possible event yet to occur. The young King leaned over, his head in his hands as he tried to figure his dreams into something decipherable. This did not go very well and soon he found himself being inundated by servants pulling him from bed and into his clothes. As he went about his morning routine he could not help but tune out the whole thing out. The happy expression on Lilliandil's face followed him from his dream world and into the waking. She had seemed so happy, so carefree and light during the "wedding" that even if the ceremony was make believe he felt guilty over the hurt he had caused. When he had rushed from her to plead with her friend, and they were so obviously close in the dream, she had broken into painful sobs. But in the real world she was never so emotional and their marriage had been more of an agreement between friends than anything romantic. So then why did his sleeping mind portray her so? Caspian did not want to think of this anymore and as he left his chambers for the council chamber he did his best to banish it from his thoughts.

If only it were so easy.

Throughout the talks of new taxes in order to pay for the new navy he hoped to build the only thoughts passing the monarch's mind were that he almost wished he had never set sail in the first place. If he had never left dry land he would have been here the moment Susan had arrived and a tag along betrothed would never have been in the picture. But that was cruel, for all the mess he found himself in Lilliandil was still his friend and it was he who had placed her in this predicament of which she had no idea.

When the council turned to the topic of a new trade treaty between Narnia and Archenland Caspian listened with only half an ear, agreeing to what his more adept advisors suggested and nearly ignored the proposals from the border line inept ones. What he wouldn't give to trade places with almost anyone else right now. To be some one other then King, where no one cared if he married for love instead of appeasing heads of state. And he knew that had been a major factor in his choice of a half star, a bridge between his two people that one could find fault with.

"And now, Your Majesty, we should like to turn to the matter of your marriage," Caspian started in his seat. It was one of the Telmarine Lords but he was too long in his own thoughts to remember the man's names.

"Proceed," he choked out and several men and beasts rose to speak in turn.

"The council should like to formally congratulate you on your choice of bride," a faun said. Of course both sides would agree, thus his point was proven.

"She is truly lovely and will no doubt be a wonderful Queen and bear you many sons," ah, the ancient formalities were still observed as proven by the old Telmarine who had spoken.

"And would like to begin the preparations for the ceremony and the festivities to follow as soon as possible."

"I have only just returned home yesterday from months at sea and already you wish to start on this the very next day?" he asked, now fully lucid. His court looked to one another, some nervous while others seemed more exasperated.

"Your Majesty, if I may speak freely?" it was Lord Alfonso. He was a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and a neatly trimmed beard, overall a handsome man with a long and illustrious political career. But he was also known as one of the few councilmen left from the days of Miraz's rule. The only reason he had not been ousted with the rest of his fellows was due to his impeccable record, through it all Alfonso had remained notoriously neutral.

Though that did not hide the whole of his character, he still showed glimpses of his true colors when matters involving the Old Narnians came to the front.

"You may," this tasted like bile on Caspian's tongue but he knew if he refused there would be a scene and that was the last thing he needed right now.

"We, your council, had been discussing this topic in the moments before you arrived," he began in an overly disgusting formal tone. "It had been almost four years come next month since you took the throne and all agree that you have been a marvelous ruler. But it is the concern of not only your court but of your people that you have yet to produce an heir to continue your work."

"I have chosen a lady that you all approve of with the intent to marry, is that not what you have wanted so badly?" the spark of his sparsely used temper began to leak into his words.

"Indeed you have," the Lord agreed but continued with "but that is not what troubles some of us."

"Then what is it?" Caspian knew where this was going, his testiness showed this and it took everything in him not to shout in outright angry exasperation when his instinct was proven right.

"News traveled fast that you had brought back with you a lady to make our Queen and many rejoiced. But word traveled even faster that another lady arrived at the same time and all but eclipsed the former happy news. What we worry for is that with the presence of Queen Susan you might not honor your promise to the Lady Lilliandil."

Clearly whichever nobles had not discussed this with Lord Alfonso had never heard his opinion before and the room was instantly filled with the sounds of argument. Those on the speaker's side were shouting at the top of their lungs that with the arrival of the Old Narnian Queen a repeat of the fiasco of her last visit would be imminent and the King's best interest would be to marry now before the people became divided. Those on the opposite side, all forward minded men and each of the talking beasts, were screaming in offense that their King would never be so fleeting nor Queen Susan be so conniving. To Caspian their loud and ear stinging cries were pounding like a mallet to his brain, his head already beginning to ache, it did not take long for him to react.

"Silence!" he roared and all grew quiet. The temper he tried to hard t control was biting at the bit, ready to lash out at any moment. "I find it troubling that my own personal affairs warrant a civil war," he said sarcastically.

"They do when the future of the monarchy is at stake, Majesty," Alfonso of course would be the first to speak out. "Despite her declaration last night there is nothing to say that Queen Susan will stay in this land permanently and none would want to see you or your chosen lady hurt due to this."

"She clearly said By the Lion's Will she would stay as long as she pleases," the King hissed through clenched teeth. Though whether this was because of anger towards his noble's disregard for the Queen or Aslan was unclear.

"It was By the Lion's Will that she resided here for fifteen years and was then sent back from whence she came!" shocked mutterings were heard in the hall at this uncomfortable truth was said aloud.

"You are out to find fault with her no matter what I say!" Caspian stood from his throne, almost knocking his crown from the pedestal in the process.

"And Your Majesty is set on defending her when a bride already awaits you, a bride who is neither Telmarine or Narnian and the people have already welcomed with open arms! You endanger your standing with your subjects unless you show your intend with Lady Lilliandil as soon as possible!"

Again the nobles broke out in in a shouting tournament, the council chamber starting to look more like a battle field with two armies ready to charge at any moment.

And at the head of it all was Caspian, torn between anger at the impudence shown by Lord Alfonso and the shadow of doubt planted there by his words with their bits of truth.

This went on well into the afternoon, this debacle of a meeting over the status of the King's impending wedding, When at last they were dismissed the problem was not in the least bit closer to being solved one way or the other. Caspian decided to take his lunch alone, not even seeking the solace of his beloved so jumbled were his thoughts and emotions.

It was in the private study of Professor Cornelius that he found the first peace and quiet of the day. He was sure his old tutor would not mind him using the rooms for just an hour or so while he was off attending his newly appointed duties as emissary to the Black Dwarf clans. With his food brought by a trusted servant who would not disclose his location to anyone the frazzled ruler unceremoniously collapsed into a chair and let the Kingly façade fall away.

How can his world have been turned upside down anymore then it already was? One moment he was coming home from the first sea voyage made by a Telmarine in goodness knew how long with the intention of doing his duty and taking a wife of convenience like all his ancestors before him. And he had been fine with that, he had known this was going to be a fact of his life from a very early age. It had been all but ingrained in him since childhood just what his duties as King were going to be.

But then in a few short hours that frame of mind had been shattered beyond repair, though not unwillingly so. His dearest wish had been granted, Aslan seemed to have heard his prayers after all as the object of his affection had been brought back to him from across time and worlds. Then reality had come to bare it's ugly head as he remembered he had only just promised another what he considered her rightful place, at his side. And now half his nobles were in a heated debate on this very subject, lead by none other then Baron de Leon a man Caspian knew full well still carried prejudice in his heart for all Old Narnians. And all this in just his first two days back home…sometimes he swore the phrase "the head that bares the crown is heavy indeed" was coined just for him.

He returned to pick at his lunch only to find that so engrossed was he in his thoughts that he had finished the whole thing already. Well that was only one more notch to add to his list of horrid occurrences of the day, he could not even take a peaceful moment to enjoy his meal, perfect. There were still forty minuets or so left until he was due to hear the grievances of his people in the main hall, he decided to spend them with his nose deep in a book.

Professor Cornelius' book shelves were huge, taking up three out of four walls in the room, and so full that many of the actual shelves were dropping from the weight of the tomes upon them. It was no surprise to him that the section he found himself in was dedicated to the Golden Age. Each book had been carefully hidden and passed on through the years lest his ancestor's hate feed them to the fireplaces of the royal bedchambers. Caspian found four that were bound together with a thick leather strap, he had never seen these before, his tutor must have acquired them recently on a diplomatic journey. Pulling them from their mount he found them all to be quite heavy, very, very old and bound in faded yet brilliant dyed covers. The strap was buckled shut, it was fast let loose and he separated the four. What he found was that they were biographies of the Pevensie siblings, written by the royal scribe a faun named Tumnus. They were designated by colors of the rulers' crests with the first in blue, then purple, next green and finally the last was red. The King idly flipped through each, admiring the beautiful illustrations of events that had long since passed into legend and smiling at the many descriptions of day to day life.

This was how he looked just before the door creaked open and startled him out of his happy day dreams. He looked up, dreading the Professor had returned early and feeling like he was a child again going through his teacher's things without permission. Luckily it was not he who was peaking through the archway but it was yet to be decided if it was lucky who really was.

"Oh! King Caspian, I'm sorry I did not know you were here," Lilliandil bowed as she apologized. "I was a little lost and thought this lead back to the east hall…"

"It's alright, I myself have yet to memorize this place," even though he had been the palace's main architect. "Would you like me to find a map? I'm sure there's one here somewhere," if Caspian was nothing else let it be said that he was kind no matter how unsure he was of the lady before him.

"That might be helpful actually," she glided in, looking at the piles of scrolls and stacks of instruments whose purpose was unclear to either of the occupants of the room. "What are these?' she asked of the four tomes just as he had found a floor plan of the palace.

"Here we are," he sat down the map and looked to what she was referring. "Those are the biographies of the Kings and Queen of Old, the Professor must have only just brought them here, I've never seen them before now."

"Do you think he would mind very much if I borrowed one?" he could not help but smile at her innocent curiosity, it reminded him of his childhood self asking the same question for very similar books.

"I don't think so."

"I'll thank him when he returns I promise," her enthusiasm was contagious and Caspian rather enjoyed it. He watched as she picked up the blue book, her thirst for knowledge refreshing his mood from the darkness of earlier. "Father used to tell me so much of Narnia, he was still in the sky when they ruled and loved to watch the comings and goings down below."

"He saw the Golden Age?" this Caspian had not known and he too found curiosity bubbling up inside him.

"He did, from the moment Queen Lucy first walked through the Lantern Glen to the instant they four were pulled back to their own world. He used to tell me a different tale every night before I went to bed," a sad smile covered her fair face. She had never been in the sky save for the few times he had actually seen her blue light guiding them across the sea. This was something she had told him on the voyage home, her mother had been human and died giving her child life. Unable to bring his infant daughter to his celestial home, Ramandu raised her on a secluded island until she was old enough to join him there. By the time the Dawn Treader and it's crew arrived there she was fully grown but her father was old and wanted to go back from whence he came. They had been the first people she had ever seen, let alone talk to. While having dinner one night at sea she had confided in him that he, Caspian, was the first friend she ever had. Lilliandil, however sequestered, wanted to see the world before hanging herself with the rest of her kind so disconnected from all else of creation. Leaving her father behind though, had been hard on her though, this Caspian could see clear as day for the same feeling had rested within himself.

"You miss him very much."

"I do," she hugged the book to her chest. "But these histories remind me of him, he told them so often that I felt as though I knew the characters as if they were my friends. Well…not so much characters anymore," those were his exact thoughts three years ago. "Queen Susan is everything and more I imagined her to be and…" she trailed off.

"And what?" he became not so much curious anymore then he was worried. This woman was supposed to be his future wife and though she was innocent she was not stupid nor blind. Had she noticed the affection between the Queen and himself?

"She is so obviously loved by her people….even though those she ruled are long gone and her time over a millennia in the past," she paused. "Do you think they will welcome me when I become Queen?"

He did not know how to respond to her question, not because he was afraid to hurt her feelings with an answer she would not like but truly because he was not sure himself.

"You're silent," a quiet smile graced her fair features. "I suppose it was impertinent of me to ask you something like that. But we are friends, aren't we Caspian?"

"Of course we are friends!" He did not want to marry her now, he might have never truly wanted anything else from her other then friendship he knew this. But he didn't want her to feel alienated without a friend in this land he had pulled her into, where she was a stranger. "Why are you asking such a thing?"

"If you people did not want me in that position you would let me know, wouldn't you?"

"I…yes, I should think you deserved to know something like that."

"And just one more thing," she bit her lip and looked away, her hands gripping the book even tighter in her small hands. "Queen Susan is a lovely person, I want her to like me, I hope that she will be my friend just as you are. Having grown up hearing her stories, they were my favorites you see, it feels as though I am meeting a childhood friend, a hero even." Here was something new, something unexpected that the two of them had in common. He found himself smiling and nodding in agreement, they both were been raised on the tales of the Pevensie clan, people so good and virtuous that one could only dream to aspire to their greatness.

"I know exactly how you feel," he said, "it was terrifying and humbling to be in their presence at first. But they are people just like you or I."

"You're right, maybe I am just letting my nervousness get to my head," a little laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head. "I will leave you to your time alone," she made for the door but paused. He watched as she seemed to think to herself, half out the door and half still inside. She turned around, bowed her head and smiled, "thank you for being such a good friend, it means the world to me," and then she was gone.

The rest of the day was spent as any other day of being a King was spent. He listened to the complaints of his people, solving what he could and compensating for what was left. When word came to him that Baron de Leon wished a private audience he dismissed it under the excuse that the long hours had made him tired and offered to meet him sometime in the unidentified future. After that he saw to the last duty of the day, looking over the seemingly never ending lists of petitions for more causes and pleas than he thought could ever exist. By the time dinner came around he felt ready to collapse, he blamed it on lack of practice after being out at sea for months on end. The only thing that made this day worth all the suffering was a note he found tucked in the cushions of his chair.

_Meet me in the garden at midnight - S_

The smile that took over his face no doubt had anyone nearby wondering what could have sent the King from near exhaustion to pure bliss so quickly. His evening meal was spent in anticipation of his secret meeting hours away. The time in between was spent pacing, changing his clothes no les then three times, pacing and debating if tossing his clock across the room would make time go any faster. By quarter to midnight he was gone from his chamber and already resuming his impatience in the hidden glade.

When at last she appeared, lit by moonlight, gliding between the hedges he felt as though the air was taken from his lungs. He knew then and there that he would never tire of simply watching her, never would she be anything save for the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was blushing prettily by the time they were standing face to face.

"I've missed you," she said in an almost whisper. "Is that strange that we've barely been apart a day and all I could think about was the next time I'd see you?"

"Not at all," he took her into his arms and felt relief for the first time since he woke that morning. "Because I have felt the exact same way."

"I love you," she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin.

"And I you," he kissed the top of her head, her hair was impossibly soft.

As cliché as it sounded this was the best moment of his day. He only felt whole and relaxed when he was with Susan but he would not have it any other way. She made it feel as though the weight of the kingdom he carried on his shoulders was lifted clear away. Everyone depended on him, but did they even understand that he too needed another being to lean on? All his time was filled with the needs of others so much so that he had none for himself. But this was their time, right here and now and he was determined to enjoy it…let the rest of the world wait just this once.


	5. A Dilema of Friendship

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing of C. S. Lewis' creations or any of the plot, characters therein in either the books nor the films. Please don't sue me, I am merely a poor fan writer passing her time.

**Author's Note****: **I'd like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter, hopefully you guys didn't loose interest in the mean time. The reason this installment was so late in coming is that I've been back and forth at the hospital trying to find the source for whatever it was that had been making me ill lately. Well we figured it out and for a while I've been on bed rest while taking antibiotics, least to say what made me sick wasn't pleasant. I hadn't felt like writing, let alone even try as I was too weak to even use the remote control never mind a keyboard. In fact the only reason I had one of my other fics updated was that I finished that chapter earlier and had some one else update for me. But I've been on the mend and back at the word processor, with any luck I'll stay healthy and keep up with this one. Enjoy.

One thing that Susan did not, in any way, anticipate while dreaming of returning home to Narnia was just how mind numbingly bored she would be. Before she had been called along with her siblings for various reason that had left little time for rest let alone boredom. If it wasn't a prophecy that needed filling it was a tyrant who required overthrowing.

All in all this made for some very busy comings and goings.

There were during their first stay laws to draw up, delegates to appoint and trade routes to pave in order to make the once winter bound Narnia a working nation again. And ever after all this had finally fallen into place there were the countries surrounding them to deal with, peace treaties and negotiations and all that. Even in times of peace there were always domestic disputes to settle from the lowliest pick pocket to the most dangerous rebel still sided with the White Witch. To be frank it was a never ending job to be a monarch, even with three others to give a helping hand. Not that she nor any of the others complained, they loved life and all it's hardships because at the end of the day they knew they had done all they could to make their land a better place.

When they returned they might not have been looked to for governing but that did not mean in the least they were not desperately needed. There were weapons to be made and stored, archers to train and battle movements to practice. Susan had lost so much sleep in those weeks, she did not know to this day how her eyes did not sport permanent circles beneath them. The whole ordeal was hard not only on their bodies but on their minds as well, as anyone could attest. When not in battle, planning the next or gaining what little restless shut eye they could she and all her siblings were tormented by the horrible fate their home had been subjected to.

All in all there was no time in either instance to be bored as she was now.

It had been only a few days since she had walked head high into the court yard of Cair Paravel to reclaim her crown, her love and her place in the world. Life should have been all sunshine and talking daisies, her people had been more then welcoming and the man she loved returned her feelings. Of course there were obstacles to be overcome, the most glaring of them all being said man's engagement of convenience to another woman. This however she was confident could come to some conclusion, as soap operatic as that sounded. Of all things this was on her mind more so then anything else, how could it not be? But she refused to let it cause her any more grief or heaven forbid let it get to her so badly that she lost what little cool she still retained. But this was turning to be only the very tip of the iceberg that awaited for Susan Pevensie.

She was starting to feel like a relic, an exhibit in a museum or an oddity at the country faire. Old Narnians had embraced her this was true but even so they were the descendants of those who lived and thrived during her time. They had grown up on tales of the Kings and Queens of Old, idolized them, used the stories of their lives to teach their children morals and lessons.

When she walked by they would always bow in respect but none could not hide the looks of those who might have just seen a ghost.

When she tried to have a conversation with some they made it a point to agree with all she said that it soon became more groveling then anything.

They treated her with all the goodness and politeness that could be expected in the circumstances and yet with every day she felt more and more like the thirteen-hundred years old she was considered due to the degree of tip toeing they did around her.

And then there was the aforementioned boredom, the sheer seemingly endless boredom. But how could she be bored with a whole palace at her disposal and friends only a call away? It was simple really, so simple it made her angry that the universe could not a least give her a complicated situation that she could think and work at to solve in order to relieve these doldrums. The simple reason was this, while she was still a Queen- that was up to no debate- her reign had ended a very long time ago. Whereas before her day had been filled with all the responsibilities that the title entailed, now she was left to her own devices until Caspian could find a moment to sneak off to be with her. She had nothing to do, no budget meetings, no royal visits to outlying settlements, not even a customary hearing of the people's grievances. Those were in the realm of the King's duties and while he executed them very well she only heard of such things- but was not a part of them.

She was a Queen in name and little else.

Sure, Caspian asked her for advice on the problems and politics which happened in the privy chamber because he at least knew her experiences were useful to him, which she was thankful for. But this only came up every other day or so when they were not more interested in spending what few hours alone they could steal in a more personal manner. Trumpkin, her Dear Little Friend, was there for her as often as he could be but he too had gained many responsibilities these last three years. Most of the time he was off acting as an intermediary for what few straggling Narnians and Telmarines in the farthest regions of the country who had yet to assimilate under the new monarchy. Glenstorm she never really knew in the first place, he was kind though in the moments she did speak with him but he was not truly what one could call a friend, more of an acquaintance really. Trufflehunter was even a hard one to get a hold of because, much to his delight, he had been promoted to Head Chef in the palace kitchens. She had no friends to talk to, to practice her archery with or even to go riding with in the afternoons. It was hard to admit that she was not only a bored, unneeded monarch but a desperately lonely one as well.

It was obvious now that in her grief of missing home she could not see the hardships that awaited her and now she had no clue just how to remedy it.

This was the single thought that occupied Susan's mind as she walked through the woods surrounding Cair Paravel. It was early in the afternoon, lunch had ended not long ago and everyone had returned to their job or post. Not having either to go to the Gentle Queen decided instead to explore what had become of the once dancing forest that bordered the palace grounds. With her bow and quiver strapped to her back she made her way alone, almost blending into the foliage she walked on in her dark green hunting dress. The sun was high in the sky, streaming in golden beams through the canopy lighting the wood with an angelic glow. While these trees had not yet woken from their millennial slumber and most of the animals running through their branches could not talk it was still a beautiful place in which to walk. It was a quiet, soothing place that almost seemed to understand her need for an escape despite it's very ordinary appearance. For how long she idly wandered she did not know nor care, all she wanted was to enjoy the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair as she ran through the woods she had loved for so long. When she was finally starting to feel a stitch building in her side did she decided to find a place to rest, in the distance she could see a small glade through the tree line and made for it. However once she met her destination she found she was not the only one to use the forest as an escape.

Seated primly in the center of the glen, white skirts flared out around her, golden hair lit up by the sun was Lilliandil.

Susan froze in place, hoping and praying that the woman so engrossed in whatever it was she held in her hands did not take notice of her.

But why would providence take mercy on her now when it had already had so much fun turning her world upside down already? Just as she made to run back the way she came the star looked up and noticed her almost retreating form instantly.

"Queen Susan!" her smile was brilliant, of course.

"Lady Lilliandil," she hoped her voice sounded more convincing in it's sincerity then she knew it was.

"Won't you come sit with me? I've been reading the most fascinating book," and now she just had to look so hopeful it made Susan want to cringe.

"….Of course," she damned her brain the whole time she walked across the clearing for failing her so often recently just at the worst possible moments. Why did her famed quick wit have to melt into nothingness now of all times? "What have you been reading?"

"A biography His Majesty was kind enough to lend me," this did not surprise Susan but she still felt the little churn in her stomach none the less.

"Oh, how nice of him."

"And I haven't been able to put it down since!" Well if nothing else she could give the lady points for being an avid, if a bit over exuberant, reader.

"Whose biography is it?"

Lilliandil paused a moment, Susan's sharp eyes saw the faint rose blush that tinted her cheeks as she tried to look in any direction except forward.

"Well you see…and please do not think me like some fawning little girl…but it's about your elder brother."

"Peter…?"

"Yes! You see the King was in the library and there was a set of four books, each for one of the Kings and Queens of Old. He allowed me to read them and I picked up this one first because…" she trailed off, the rose stain returning to her face.

"Go on." The inner teenaged girl inside her was fighting hard to get out, what with the possibility of good gossip at hand. This harder to do then she wanted to admit and even harder to admit that she was even having such a juvenile problem in the first place.

"Thank you for your patience, so you see I did love your stories as a child but…well I always enjoyed his best."

"So….Peter was your favorite character?" it was the only way she could think of to word what the star was trying to say.

"Yes, that sounds about right. Actually when father used to play with me I would sometimes pretend I was King Peter on some adventure while he would be a dragon or other creature for me to defeat." The look on her face told of happy memories of an even happier childhood, it was a look Susan knew that she had worn many times herself. It was hard not to smile, and indeed she gave in soon enough, when images from her earliest memories came to mind of dressing up and playing out one fantasy after another.

"I remember doing something similar myself, albeit the people I used to pretend I had never met," it was becoming so easy to let herself relax it scared her a little.

"Is it hard?" Any relaxation quickly vanished when the odd question took the her out of her lazy, happy state of memory and back into reality.

"Is what hard?"

"You must think it odd that someone would grow up with you as a fairy tale, let alone pretending to be you or in this case some one you know. I do not mean to intrude but don't you find it hard to be amongst so many like myself, who thought of you so?"

"Your powers of observation astonish," to say Susan was uncomfortable would have been a gross understatement. She squirmed in her seat, busying herself with readjusting the fall of her skirt.

"I am a star, it's what we do," still Lilliandil looked expectant for an answer.

"Well," taking a deep breath she decided that maybe she had abandoned logic just a bit too soon. "I have found the adjustment to be more difficult then I first thought," she did her best to keep her famed composure as she let loose her feelings to the least likely for her to do so. "There are some who stare and some whom I didn't met on my last visit who treat me like I was about to fade into nothingness if they so much as touch me." But as she went on she found the pale woman to be an avid listener who would only speak up if asked or if the talker seemed too embarrassed or upset to keep going. There was a calm, warm feeling to her that was so different from what Susan had imagined in her lonely, heartbroken moments.

"And you have felt unneeded as well, how could you not? I do not know how I would be if all I knew was taken away like that. But for what it's worth I think you're handling yourself very well, it takes a strong person to do that."

Susan found herself speechless for a moment, totally thrown back by the rain of understanding and compliments being showered upon her by the very woman she considered her rival.

"….Thank you, Lady Lilliandil."

"….Might I ask a favor from you, Your Majesty?"

"….I suppose so." The Gentle Queen watched as it was the Star's turn to look out of sorts, doing her best not to look too awkward or shy about whatever it was that was going through her mind.

"You see….you are not the only one who has been lonely in the palace. I know no one in Narnia, I've known no one at all really since I've never left my island," she let out a bitter sort of laugh that before now Susan would have never guessed she was capable of producing. "One reason I took the King's offer was to see the world, Father wanted nothing more of it but I wanted so badly to see what he had and…." her words trailed off, her pale hand going to her lips where she displayed a habit of biting her knuckles.

"It's alright, please go on," what made her say those words the Queen knew not but they spilled out from her own lips anyway.

"I've never even had a friend in my life and everyone in court treats me as though I'll break at any moment," the encouragement seemed to have worked. "There has been no one I can talk to as an equal, even His Majesty is too polite for us to really have decent conversation." Now Susan did not think for once that Caspian was too polite, he probably just did not handle his encounters with his betrothed very well since another woman entered the picture. What she did understand however was how, to a newcomer, life at court could be daunting if one did not have the knowledge in how to survive it.

"You have been starved for real company."

"Yes."

The two young women looked at one another, two pairs of blue eyes met, a frail connection began to form and they both felt it.

"So…then what is this favor?"

"Would you…be my friend?"

She had been so wrong about Lilliandil the Star, so far from the faceless usurper she had nightmares of while she slept her restless sleep in the old world. It frightened her that she had let her emotions create such a nonsensical view of a total stranger in the first place, but in her defense she knew love did strange things to those in it's clutches. But what hit her the hardest was that she found no reason to deny such a simple plea from quite possibly the only person who understood her own, sad situation. They were both out of place, both thrust into circumstances they had chosen without really bothering to think of the consequences. In short, they had a common root, something could possibly make something more of them than just an acquaintance.

"I would gladly be your friend."

The next hour was spent in the sunny glade talking of adventures past and sibling squabbles ended in more then just the throwing of words. As she walked back along the path to Cair Paravel Susan felt strangely light. Of all people it had been the very one she wanted to actually hate, and she did not hate easily, that had extended the hand of friendship she so desperately needed. It was this perplexing predicament in which she found herself that occupied her mind as she strode past the archery range. She idly noticed several archers who bowed as she passed by, in return she nodded her head but kept going. In fact she would have gone on and not stopped, something very out of character for her, had it not been for a very familiar voice calling to her.

"Susan!"

She turned, the sound of her name being said in the exotic accent of the Telmarine caused her skin to erupt in goose bumps even at a distance. However it did surprise her that Caspian would be out in on the palace grounds so early in the day, she wondered what was going on.

"Caspian," she greeted him with a loving smile she could not help.

"My Queen," his dark eyes sparkled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her hand. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Has the council been dismissed early?"

"Indeed, the majority could no longer take the never ending debate on whether or not to raise a tax on imported rugs," he rolled his eyes at the stupidity that was politics. "And so as soon as I could free myself I came here."

"To show off your oh so superior Telmarine archery skills?"

"I was taught by the very best of the castle's instructors."

They laughed as a certain memory was played out once again, stopping only when some one was calling his name in turn. The couple turned to find the captain of the _Dawn Treader_ coming toward him, a crossbow and quiver slung across his back. Drinian was a large man, Susan had seen that as he had ridden into the city but up close it was shocking just how large he truly was. Taller then Caspian by a full head and almost twice as broad the man was imposing, even with the King's assurances that the man could really be quite gentle around friends.

"Your Majesty, you just ran off on me! Is this your way of admitting defeat?" the sailor's eyes sparkled in jest.

"I never accept defeat in archery unless I know I'm bested and you sir are far from achieving that," Caspian grinned.

"Cocky today are we?" It was then that the Captain took notice of just what had caused his friend to rush off from what was apparently a friendly match at the range. Susan held her head a little higher, threw her shoulders a bit back when the man for all intents and purposes inspected her from head to toe.

"Oh, forgive me," Caspian noticed and acted with all the tact of a lifelong politician. "You two have not met, Drinian may I present Queen Susan. Susan, this is my dear friend and Captain of my flag ship _Dawn Treader_, Drinian."

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty," he bowed.

"As it is for me, the King has told me much of you."

"Nothing too harsh I hope." The man jested in good humor but there was something uncomfortable about the way he looked at her, as though he was making his opinion of her already and the judgment was not going in her favor.

"Only the best, and that from my brother and sister as well."

"Ah, their Majesties were a real pleasure to sail with, a shame that according to Aslan they cannot return," the barb did not go unnoticed by either royal. "Well I should be getting back, there's a whole lot of new trainees who need instruction. Your Majesties," Drinian bowed once more before hurriedly making his way back across the field. The meeting was quick, painful and stinging in it's outcome for Susan. She knew that there were already those unsure of the purpose of her presence, she half way expected it, but never did she conceive that one of those number would be among Caspian's friends.

"He doesn't like me," she said in a small voice.

"I'm sure he just misunderstood," Caspian tried to explain but she didn't want to hear excuses right now.

"I distract you from your friend, come back when my siblings cannot and let's not forget the most obvious of trying to usurp your future Queen!" she spat.

"He never said that!" he retorted.

"Please don't play naive, my love, you could see it in his eyes clear as day. And you heard what he said to me, he's already made up his mind about me. This was the absolute last thing I needed today," she ran her hands through her loose hair in frustration.

"Has someone else treated you badly?" the little tiff was forgotten as a protective tone entered his voice. That was something she loved so much about him, the chivalrous personality that was so prevalent in him was all but extinct back home.

"No, not badly at all," walking seemed a good thing to do, the agitation and confusion inside her needed to be expelled somehow. They walked side by side through the open fields surrounding the palace, the soft breeze playing with their hair as they went.

"Then what troubles you so?"

"I met Lilliandil in the forest today," might as well get to the heart of the matter, she was never known for beating around the bush anyway.

"Did you? I didn't know she liked the woods."

"I don't think many people know anything about her, just as hardly anyone now knows anything about me." His handsome face was a mask of befuddlement as they stopped beneath a huge cherry tree.

"But everyone knows who you are."

"They know who I am, but they don't know what I like to read or if I prefer riding over swimming. You do, so do a few others but most know me as a fairy tale who just happened to walk out of the book. And she…she feels much the same," in a very un-Queen like manner she sat herself down on the grass, not really caring for propriety right now.

"I take it you two had a long talk then?" he sat himself beside her, taking her smaller, paler hands in his.

"We did because, as it turns out we're both lonely. She's never been away from home before and the home I knew is centuries away. It's just that…"

"Just what? Please tell me Susan, do not keep your thoughts locked away from me," he trailed one long finger down her cheek, she could not help but lean into his touch for it soothed her as nothing else ever could.

"You always know exactly what to say," she mused. It was not hard to form the words she wanted to say really, but what it took inside of her to admit to them might have been a sort of misplaced pride.

"Then I hope to hear what has been bothering such a lovely lady so that I might do something to remedy it," that brilliant smile of his was what finally won her over.

"I've wanted to hate her for so long, I would make up ideas of how horrid she was just to make the heart ache lessen even the littlest bit. It was wrong of me, but I swear I couldn't help it!"

"My darling, I do not blame you at all! How could you not? If I were in your place I would be doing much the same thing, you tried to protect your heart it's only human."

"But now, I met the mystery woman I thought was stealing my place and she wasn't a witless waif who could not see past her own nose. She wasn't a social climber aiming for a crown….she was alone and wanted to see the world. And she's here in a place she doesn't know and without a single friend."

"You feel sorry for her?"

"No, not sorry. What I feel is…a sort of kinship. She…she asked for my friendship today."

"Did she?"

"Yes, and I have to confess I have been wanting a real friend too. I would never have thought in a million years I would give the answer I did but I agreed."

She thought she saw his perfect smile falter but it was only for a second and then the flicker was gone. However the reply he did give would prove to haunt her for the remainder of the day.

"Well then, we should hope all turns out well in the end then, shouldn't we?"

For the rest of the afternoon Susan tried to calm her racing thoughts at the center of an archery target. When the poor bull's eye could take not more abuse she packed her things and trudged back inside not really all that much better. The one relief that she received was when Trumpkin returned early from his mission. After a stolen snack from the kitchens, to which they barely escaped from the wrath of an angry badger chef, the both of them went in search of a place to enjoy their plunder. It might not seem like the most likely way for her to spend her afternoon, sneaking around to pilfer sweets. But under the dutiful tutelage of her older brother Susan had long ago learned the excitement and payoff that came from such juvenile behavior.

Trumpkin had certainly enjoyed himself, apparently there was a sort of ongoing war between him and his furry friend. Having not won all that often, being left with only welts from the handle end of a spoon, he was more than pleased that he had found someone to help him get the raspberry tarts that had been alluding him for so long. And now, out of the range of all air born utensils, other badgers enlisted with the culinary enemy, the friends could relax in a nook far off from everyone else.

"Well now I know why Trufflehunter wouldn't let me 'ave any of these," Trumpkin said through a mouthful of tart. "I bet the old badger kept some for himself anyway."

"I wouldn't blame him," Susan agreed as she washed her own treat down with a bottle of wine she had swiped on the way out. "We should do this more often," she said in a business like voice. "Say after each of your outings, make a date of it."

"Your Majesty is very kind, I would wholly approve," he replied in a just as serious tone. They each took a good long look at one another, nodded, were silent and then exploded in laughter.

As their sounds of mirth slowly died down Susan could have sworn she heard another voice, but in the echoing halls it was hard to tell just what was being said. Trumpkin appeared to have heard as well and still in their mischievous mood together they started to stalk around the corner to find just who they had the pleasure of spying on. However the mood of childlike snooping was swiftly brought to a halt when they found the mystery person, or persons in this case. There was a Telmarine Lord, Susan recalled being introduced to him once, his name was Baron de Leon and then to her surprise there was Lilliandil. They were talking in low voices, his full of concern while hers was more unsure in tone. The Dwarf beside the her motioned to stay silent and they watched as the conversation went on.

"It is only for your own well being that I worry for, my Lady," the Baron said in a deep, thickly accented voice.

"He has been nothing but kind and generous, that is true, and I cannot help how I feel," the Star replied.

"And is that so wrong? Please, I know how life must be like for one not used to all the intrigue that comes with living at court. But it is quite obvious to many of us in the council chamber, as I said we are merely concerned for our future Queen."

"It has been a hard adjustment. And since His Majesty took it upon himself to take care of me my feelings have indeed grown from that day…"

"And that is to be expected! You have nothing to fear from those feelings, they are naught but natural."

"I only wish to be a good Queen to such a wonderful King if that-"

Susan did not want to hear anymore, she did not even listen to Trumpkin as he tried to hold her back.

She did not listen to anyone as she hurriedly made her way through the crowds in the halls.

It was only when she reached her garden that she stopped to catch her breath, away from everyone and everything.

She was panicked, crestfallen, terrified and unsure all at the same time. What she was not, and this amazed her to no end, was spiteful. She did not hold anything at all against the woman upon who she was eavesdropping, it would have been childish to do so. Of course Lilliandil would have developed feelings for the man who granted her dearest wish and then on top of it offered her a crown and his hand in marriage as well. And Susan could not hold that against her, how could she? Did she herself not fall even harder for the very same man when he had ridden up like a fairy tale prince to rescue her from a grisly fate. Caspian was not a man women could easily ignore, she had seen it for herself as he first entered his castle then again at the coronation ball. He was handsome, intelligent and above all kind to everyone around him, in short what every woman could only dream about. And they had spent months at sea together, talking, getting to know one another, it was the perfect atmosphere for a young woman to become attracted to such a man.

Susan let herself fall ungracefully upon the ground, her emotions running wild in her mind and making her head spin. However there was no time given to wallow alone because she had been followed, by none other then the object of her dilemma.

"Susan," Caspian was walking toward her, a deeply concerned look on his face. "I saw you running through the halls, are you alright?" he kneeled next to her, one hand tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, I have never been this emotional in my life," she took a few deep breaths.

"What has worried you so?"

"I over heard a conversation that I shouldn't have and like a child I ran away when I didn't like what was said," she now wished she had not promised herself to let go of her old, dependable way of thinking to make way for a more emotive result.

"What is it you heard?"

"I…I heard one of your Baron's speaking to Lilliandil, he and others apparently are worried for her," it took a few moments to find her words to which Caspian was appreciatively patient. "And she was afraid of her feelings, he tried to console her about them."

"What feelings?"

"Her feelings for you."

The look on his face must have mirrored hers from only minuets ago, he went a little pale and bit his lip as he looked away. They said nothing, there was no reason to when one knows their lover as well as they did. This was not something either of them had considered, it had never come up and from what they knew the lady in question had never spoken of such feelings but indeed she was shy in nature as it was. Could her regard for the King have grown to such a level? It was not impossible, and from the worry in his eyes Susan knew Caspian was just as unsure of how to proceed as she was. Neither wanted to hurt her, she was an innocent bystander caught in a web that began three years previous. But neither did they want to cause anymore trouble with their people then had already begun in regards to just who the King's heart was truly loyal to.

There was nothing they could do now though, this would take careful tact in not only matters of the heart of now matters of the state, and that would take time. For now they took what comfort they could in one another's presence, their arms around each other, their eyes conveying what solace they could. However there was a dark cloud hanging over the Queens' thoughts, that just perhaps her happy ending might truly be out of her reach, and it broke her heart.


	6. Feelings and Findings

**Disclaimer****: **I do not work for Disney so I have no access to ownership of the Narnia films, nor am I part of whatever corporation owns the rights to the written works of C. S. Lewis. Sue me not for I have nothing to give.

**Author's Note****: **Thank you all for the 'get well' wishes, I am feeling a world better and hope to be back on my normal writing schedule soon. With any luck there should be a new chapter every other week or so, the reason being I have a convention this summer and have costumes to make and several orders to fill in my family's re-enactment regiment. So in between slaving over the sewing machine I'll be trying to get out a page a day or so until it's done. Well that should be enough for now, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"You are very distracted today, Caspian," Drinian observed, dropping the formalities of title in the peace and seclusion of the wood.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you have yet to hit anything save for some unfortunate trees all morning," Glenstorm answered and motioned to several arrows half way embedded into the trunk of an old oak.

"Perhaps this is simply not my day."

"Or maybe there is something on your mind that you're afraid to talk about," the captain sat aside his hunting knife and slung his bow across his shoulder.

"I would have to agree, you have not been yourself for some time," the centaur too put away his gear and turned his full attention from the tree line to the young man standing between them.

Caspian sighed, in truth he wanted nothing more then to take all his confusion, frustration, and uncertainty out in the form of his favorite sport in the company of friends. But it seemed that not even the kingly past time of the hunt was outlet enough for all the turmoil that had been plaguing his life as of late. And now here he was, far from home, in the wilderness with only his two closest companions and they just had to know him too well not to comment on the whole ordeal. It was true though what they said, his aim had been terrible all day and all the 'game' he had caught since morning had been the outer bark of two oaks and a sapling spruce. Of course he knew the reason why, but he was unsure if he wanted to share his troubles or simply take the easy route and kill something.

The Lion help him he was slipping.

"I know I have not…perhaps I should not have let my thoughts build up so," he was not sure if he was speaking to his friends or himself but either way his voice was nearly as low as a whisper.

"Do not let your mind become so cluttered, if you need to speak then do so."

"I've found myself in a situation that I cannot for the life of me see a solution for," the young King began. "But I am scared, and you know I hate that feeling more then any other, that I cannot end this problem without deeply hurting someone close to me. And the thought of doing so has been eating at me for days."

"Does this 'situation' have anything to do with the Narnian Queen returning so suddenly?" There was no surprise that it was Drinian who asked this, it did not shock Caspian and from the look on his face Glenstorm, in his infinite observation, was not taken aback either.

"You obviously know the answer to that, old friend. But you have an edge to your voice, before I go on with my sob story tell me why that is." Before he would allow himself to let loose all the emotions trapped within him he wanted an explanation for the almost icy behavior his friend displayed toward his beloved some days ago as well as just now.

"You won't tell us what's bothering you until I talk will you?"

"That's correct."

Drinian looked first to Glenstorm who did not bat an eye or give any hint as to what he thought the man should do. The sailor took a deep breath before looking Caspian in the eye. He did not seem nervous per say but he could tell that he was not totally sure of himself right now.

"I hold nothing against Queen Susan, she has done nothing to me that would make my voice seem sharp when talking about her. From what I've seen and heard she's been nothing but sweet and welcomed by everyone, save for a few thickheaded remnants of the old regime."

"And yet you were not so welcoming to her when I introduced you," he did not mean to sound so harsh but his words still came out just as edgy as those he accused his friend of. For the split second he had before the reply to his barb came Caspian thought this, that if love turned his mind to putty and his words inside out he would have to fast become his own worst critic.

"You can't expect much different Caspian, I did spend the last four months at sea with your betrothed. She too has been nothing but kind to your people if you haven't noticed. Or did you forget your promise to her the moment you saw a new pair of big blue eyes batting their long dark lashes at you?"

The large hands gripping his shoulders were the only thing keeping Caspian from lunging forward and showing Drinian just how forgetful he could be. Behind him Glenstorm was saying something but whether or not he was speaking to him or to the fool in front of them he did not know or care. He did not care if he was insulted or judged by even a friend, that was something he could live and deal with but he would not under any circumstances hear such a thing directed towards Susan. She had done nothing to deserve being insinuated as a wanton distraction. By the time his ears caught up with his furious mind the wood was silent save for the rustling of the wind and the occasional chirp of birds. Slowly the strong hands were lifted from his frame, their weight and strength finished with their job of keeping him from making the horrible mistake of venting his anger in a most physical way. Behind him Glenstorm taking a few small steps back, giving Caspian the space he needed to calm himself down. And in front of him Drinian was looking away in an almost sheepish manner.

Whatever he centaur had said must have had profound effect.

"Do not put the blame on Susan, she has nothing to do with how I choose to act. Leave her out of your accusations."

"I'm sorry Caspian," the captain said in a low voice. "That was unfair of me."

"Apology accepted."

Silence.

Followed by a little more silence.

Neither wanted to be the first to break the said uncomfortable silence.

"Perhaps," the Captain of the Palace guard at last spoke up, "you might want to tell Caspian your reasoning."

"…..I suppose I should have done that first before letting my temper run wild with me," he scratched at his head in a nervous gesture. "It's been whispered around that you might call off your engagement in favor of Queen Susan. Lilliandil is my friend, I don't want to see her pushed aside just because the man in her life found someone new. I've seen what happens to women when that goes on, and so have you."

"Yes, I know the world can be cruel to those considered below others, I was on that voyage too."

"Is it true then? Lilliandil has no title of her own, no land, no manner of home you can send her back to with family if you end your betrothal. She has no where to go in Narnia, Caspian."

"Don't you think I know that, Drinian?" he started to pace, hands running through his hair as he had to do something to keep them from shaking. "Don't you think I've thought out every aspect of this whole fiasco?" he could hear his accent becoming thicker the more adamant he became in his words.

"You never answered my question and I can tell you've been wanting to say that very thing out loud for a while now."

"I'm in love with Susan! There, are you appeased? Are you happy now?," Caspian halted and near shouted. "I love Susan and have for three very long, very lonely years! For so long I've had women practically thrown and throwing themselves at my feet for the chance to be Queen but I could never have the heart to let someone else take Her place!" he took a moment to collect his words. "But I knew my duty and it broke my heart. Why could I not be happy? Did I not do enough to free Narnia, to unite Telmar, rule them as one? If I could not have the woman I loved then I wanted no one but the country needed me to give them the heir they so wanted so I gave in and chose someone I thought would be whatever both sides of my kingdom needed. I did what I was raised to do, what was expected of a King. So here I am ready to enter my arranged marriage, to produce the heir that was needed for the good of all and what happens? I am given the one thing I have dreamed and yearned for above all else- I'm given a second chance. How would you react when handed such a golden opportunity? But I am trapped, on all sides. By you, by the women who are so closely tied to me, by my own foolishness and most of all by the people and politicians who depend on me! I am trapped!"

Caspian took his first breath since he began his tirade.

His throat was hoarse, his eyes he was sure were wild and quite possibly lined with tears.

For a moment he stared, unseeing, at his friends before finding the words to finish.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You do what your heart tells you to," Glenstorm answered in his smooth, calming voice.

"And if my heart leads me down a path riddled with angry politicians and the possibility of loosing a friend?"

"You can handle any stuffy lord in council, that's been proven time and time again. And somehow if explained well enough you won't loose her as a friend," Drinian said. "Forgive me for being too quick to judge Queen Susan, I was only looking out for Lilliandil's well being."

"As well you should, so I am sorry for acting too harshly," Caspian held out his hand which Drinian took and they shook in agreement. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, now that he had at last admitted his love, anger and worry aloud. "But what should I do now? Do I go to the council first? No, I think I need to talk to Lilliandil more so then anyone, she doesn't need to hear this from anyone other then myself."

"And you are yourself again, Your Majesty," the centaur smiled.

"Indeed, I have needed to get those feelings off my chest for too long. But now I think I will be going back to the palace, I have a dilemma to see to."

"Well we certainly aren't going to let our King walk alone, come on Glenstorm, let's see the love sick fool back."

The walk back to Cair Paravel was far more pleasant then the walk from it earlier that morning. Caspian truly did feel better after confessing to his two closest friends and from that he began for the first time to believe that there might be a light at the end of the tunnel. The only thing holding him back from the fairytale ending was the news Susan had brought the night before.

If it was true what she overheard, and Lilliandil had started to develop feelings for him how would he be able to break her heart?

And if that were not enough insult to injury how could he tell the her that the woman he really loved was none other then her on friend?

This was the sort of situation only maidens talked about in their little packs and giggled over when they were still young.

He all the sudden was very happy to be male and to have never before been through the dreaded gossip mill that women worshipped so.

When at last they returned and had a page take their hunting gear to store it away it was already past lunch. Drinian and Glenstorm went off to the kitchen to beg scraps from the badger cooks, leaving him alone to take on his task. For some time he searched for his illusive quarry, from the library to the hall, from the Professor's room to the portrait gallery. But not a sign of the woman was to be found and no one had seen her since the early call for lunch. He was actually starting to get frustrated as he looked through the final place she might be hiding. It was a rather talkative bluebird that at last gave him directions to the garden where the Star's Daughter was supposedly resting alone. Caspian thanked the bird before hurrying through a hedge maze he had memorized long before to find the center where a fountain stood and low and behold! There she was, sitting on the edge and reading the final pages of a thick green book.

"My lady," he greeted, just the tiniest bit out of breath.

"Your Majesty, I thought you were out hunting," she said in a soft voice as she sat her book down to stand herself.

"Oh, no need to move, please sit down," he too sat himself down. "I was hunting but as it turned out there was not much game to be caught." He would never admit the truth to anyone, never mind the circumstances, but never would he be found lacking in his favorite sport.

"I'm sorry to hear that, someone told me you loved the hunt."

"I do, it just did not love me back today."

The irony of that statement did not go unnoticed by the King and he tried not to wince.

"Was there something you needed of me? I was told you would not be home much so I decided to finish my reading."

"What were you reading?"

"The biography of King Edmund by Faun Tumnus, it's been an exhilarating read!" her blue eyes lit up as she looked fondly down on her book.

"King Edmund is certainly an exhilarating person," who also would have his head if he knew the predicament he had placed his sister in.

"So Queen Susan has told me, it makes me wish that I had siblings as she does…"

"I never had siblings either, but I consider the Pevensies to be mine by bond if not by blood." He knew this was not what he came here to speak of but it was not hard to fall into conversation with Lilliandil, it was what made her such a wonderful companion.

"I hope she and I, the Queen I mean, could be so close one day. We've already talked and dined so much together one would think we had known each other for years!"

Why oh why did she have to be so happy when he could feel the cold chill of doubt climbing up his spine?

"There was actually something about Susan that I wished to speak to you about," the words tasted like dust in his mouth. "But first I wanted to ask you…something…something that you may find my reaction to somewhat hurtful depending on your answer."

"Nothing you could ask could ever be unpleasant, Caspian," her fair face held such concern for him that it hurt. A little voice in his mind cried out for him to make a run for it, to just hold out and do what was expected of him rather then break the heart of so caring a person. He offered up a silent prayer to Aslan, hoping the lion heard him and would lend him the strength he needed to push forward with his possibly life changing question.

"This may be," he took a deep breath, deciding a direct approach was best, before letting his words fly. "We haven't known one another long but you accepted my proposal of marriage for the good of my country and the well being of yourself. But never did I ask for your love and I wanted to know…if your feelings…if they have progressed to that. What I am trying to say-to ask, is…do you love me?"

Lilliandil was looking down into her lap, she had been for almost his entire speech. When the dreaded question did finally leave his lips her gaze shot up, her face was just the tiniest bit confused but mostly shocked and to his surprise there was no small amount of fear. What could she possibly be fearful of in such a question?

"Do I…love you?"

"Yes, I know it is a very improper question to ask a lady even in our circumstances but there is a matter that has been plaguing my mind lately and I just have to know," he rambled.

"Oh dear," she raised a delicate hand to her lips, biting it in a nervous gesture he had seen only a handful of times before.

"Please, forgive me in my forwardness but I will explain everything if you just give me an answer so I know how to proceed," he begged.

"Caspian I…oh Baron de Leon said something like this might happen," she stood to pace the width of the fountain. "Is it really wise to dwell on these feelings already? I've been told love grows after marriage, all the ladies at court have assured me of this…in their own way…"

"Baron de Leon?" now Caspian was thoroughly confused. "What does he have anything to do with this?"

"He has been trying to befriend me, although I have to admit I feel there is something not right about him," she rubbed her arms as though a chill ran through her. "But he has been giving me advice on life at the palace and warned me of your feelings, how it would be in my best interests and yours if I simply let my heart follow the path laid out for me." Lilliandil paused, drew in a deep breath, her pretty face full of conflict as her thoughts passed one after another across her features.

"He's been giving you marriage advice…?"

"I'm so sorry, Caspian," she broke his slower going thoughts with her own fast passed words. "I did try, truly I did try to reciprocate those feelings but for some reason I just cannot! After everything you've done for me, all the kindness you've paid me and all I can muster is the affection of a sibling. Please do not be too upset, it pains me to hurt you like this." She turned away, as if she could not bare to look him in the eye, he on the other hand could kiss her he was so happy.

"Oh Lilliandil I couldn't be upset at all!" he jumped up, took her in his arms and spun her around like a human sized doll.

"Caspian! What are you doing?"

"You have relieved me in a way you couldn't possibly comprehend unless I told you!"

"Then please do because I'm very confused!" she cried as she was stood on her own two feet again.

"I have been agonizing for weeks over this matter because my heart has long been held elsewhere. Forgive me for offering my hand when this is the case but my duty wouldn't give me any freedom so I hoped marriage to a friend would have to do. Are you following me?"

She nodded though she looked a little dazed.

"But the one who had my heart has returned, you know her already. Surely you've noticed I'm not quite myself around her, or perhaps I'm more myself when she is around but the point is you must have seen my actions changed when I'm in her presence?"

"Do you mean Susan?"

"Yes!"

"You love Susan?"

"Yes!"

"That does explain a few things…"

"Then you understand?"

"Very much so, well may I say you have picked a wonderful woman and she has excellent taste in men," she smiled her starlight bright smile. "I suppose our wedding is off then?"

"I should think so," her grin was contagious as he could feel the wide smile on his own face. "And do not fear for what will happen to you! I know this must be crossing your mind but I will make sure you have a home of your own if you wish it or new rooms in the palace if you want to stay."

"It actually had not passed my thoughts but I thank you for the forward thinking," she giggled but quickly grew silent and contemplative. "This is all very romantic but why would Baron de Leon tell me you already cared for me when you do not? He even tried to persuade me to try harder to care for you, on several occasions to be honest. I knew he was not as good as he seemed…"

Caspian felt his joyful mood dissipate as quickly as it had come, Lilliandil had a point with her revelations. So, de Leon had been trying to manipulate the emotions and actions of an innocent ? It was not so unexpected when one thought about who the guilty party was, now the question was why? The slimy snake probably wanted to make himself useful to the woman who would be Queen all the while having his own wicked agenda worked in there somehow. What was that agenda exactly Caspian did not know for sure but what he could guess was that it had to do with controlling one half of the monarchy, just like in chess- the Queen was one's most powerful piece.

"You leave all that to me, continue on as you always have- as though this conversation never happened. I think I have a plan."

For the next few days wedding preparations went on as scheduled, even if the event was set for the following spring his advisors insisted planning begin soon for such an auspicious event. For hours on end Caspian had to listen to the deadpan voices of advisors preaching how certain traditions of either Old Narnia or Telmar could, under no circumstances, be set aside in favor of the other. He was also constantly bombarded with guest lists that only seemed to grow longer no matter how many names were scratched off.

What possibly astounded, or irritated, him the most however was the reality that this wedding wasn't even set to occur for another year as per both cultural standards.

When he was not being pressured into deciding whether or not to use roses over peonies he was perfecting his plan on just how to deal with Lord Alfonso. It was not the opportune moment to spring the news on the man that the King was onto his devious dealings. No, Caspian had become careful since the Revolution, he had learned to be patient and how to be cautious. There was yet no hard proof that the Baron had done anything less then give romantic advice to the Lady Lilliandil. He very well could not arrest him for such a thing, he could see the warrant now, "It is by order of the King that you are to be placed under arrest for the crime of giving marital counsel without proper educational degree." Oh yes, that would go over well.

However that was not to say that the clever King found his hands tied in the matter. Right after speaking to his, secretly former, betrothed he had sent for two of the most loyal subjects he had. And even if one was just the slightest bit reluctant to leave his beloved kitchen there had not been any other drawback and the spying mission began. So for several days Caspian had waited to hear their findings, they worked well together and were more then capable of sneaking about to catching all many of words not meant for other ears. To calm the pins and needles he seemed to ever be walking on he found comfort in the company of his beloved Queen. It pained him to keep such news from her but if all were to go according to plan she needed to be kept in the dark until the final moments. He knew if she heard of the cancellation of his engagement her whole demeanor would change, her enemies would wonder what had made her so happy and soon enough their own eyes and ears would be planted about her to discover why. There would be a time for apology, he was sure if needed he would beg on his knees for her forgiveness but for now he needed her ignorance in the matter.

He was coming to his final nerve when his spies at last returned.

"Well Your Majesty it wasn't easy but I think we have the news you were hoping for," Trufflehunter waddled into the private study as Trumpkin closed the heavy doors.

"I had every faith that you would," he sat aside the newest tax records for a far more interesting subject. "Have a seat, both of you, I'm anxious to hear what you've found."

"You won't be anxious for long, more angry I'd say," Trumpkin hauled his whole body into the too large chair before the equally large desk.

"Angry or not I want to know, what is de Leon's plan?"

"He ain't working alone," the red dwarf began. "There are about five others with him, Telmarines who didn't give the Queen a very warm 'welcome home'. They don't like her, thinks she came back to seduce you and control the country from behind the throne-"

"As though her Majesty has ever proven herself to be anything other then loyal to the King," the badger huffed.

"Interrupting isn't nice, Trufflehunter. Anyway they think a Narnian monarch like her will rally us to push Telmarine's into some sort of second class citizen position. And it's all fueled by Alfonso," Trumpkin spat the man's name like a curse.

Caspian sat back in his plush chair, fingers in a steeple before him. He had known of the anti-Narnian sentiment was still an issue even three years later in some of the more staunch nobility. If it wasn't bad enough that their fairytales were now no longer make believe but also were elevated to equal status had rubbed some of his more conservative subjects the wrong way. What damage could they inflict? He waved for his friends to continue with their story.

"They had the audacity to call Her Majesty 'the Narnian wench'!" Trufflehunter went on. "And apparently your choice in Queen went over too well with these braggarts as well, they favor her greatly. In fact we discovered it is their plan to somehow dispose of Queen Susan all the while befriending and molding Lady Lilliandil to fit their ends. I would not like to think the Lady foolish to fall into their hands but she is naïve and a stranger to court conspiracy."

"Luckily for us she has already admitted to not trusting their ringleader," Caspian murmured. "And the outcome they hope for?"

"To use her against you of course," Trumpkin said. "To make a figurehead of her. To counter the Narnian uprising they're so paranoid about with one of their own."

"They want to 'reestablish the rightful Telmarine superiority', those were their exact words," Trufflehunter finished.

Caspian let the news slowly repeat itself in his mind, going over every word, every motive and each detail no matter how acute. His two friends, he noticed, looked at one another in confusion the longer he stayed silent.

"Do you have the names of his co-conspirators?"

"I have them all written down here," the dwarf laid a crumpled piece of paper onto he desk.

"And do you know the manner in which they want to rid themselves of the Queen?"

"Alfonso did mention his skills in manipulation," the badger said. "I think he intends to try and break her spirit, not that he will have any luck there-Queen Susan may be Gentle but she is as hard as steel."

"I agree, he will not make it far. She will cease his prattle before he can begin," and Caspian knew she would. Some might think that because she was hurting harsh words would only increase her torment, but when coming from such oily lips such blows would be deflected like pins off armor. "But what you have found is exactly what we needed, a job well done. Meet me here again tomorrow after lunch, get your rest tonight but be ready to go on an even more difficult mission soon, I know just how I'm going to deal with Baron de Leon."


	7. Royal Matchmaker

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing of the various Narnia franchises, everything belongs to the late C.S. Lewis and whomever he deemed worthy of inheritance-which is obviously not I.

**Author's Note****: **Another day, another chapter finished. Hope everyone has been enjoying the story thus far, it's not long to go until the end begins to loom on the horizon.Just to clear up a few comments from last time, Edmund referenced wanting Caspian's head, he seems to know/get along with Edmund more then Peter so I'm assuming he'd worry more about him at first and only have a passing nightmare for Peter...until it's too late. Well that's all for now, please have fun reading this newest addition and drop a line if you're so kind.

Avoiding the constant whispering of the palace servants was harder then one might think. When Cair Paravel had been new there was an unwritten rule that certain maids and pages were not to be seen save for the evidence of a job well done, no doubt this came from their ruler's fading memories of England. Chamber workers were more like ghosts, they were in and out before the occupant even realized they even arrived and yet beds made themselves and vases magically refilled. That way should someone craved a private conversation there was no fear of being overheard or there was simply time to take a well needed moment of peace was needed. Now one saying that seemed to ring true in any world was that of the walls having ears, servants truly did know everything.

But it seemed that the decorum of said servants had changed in the last thirteen hundred years.

When a maid heard a rumor in the Golden Age she only told her fellow employees in the quiet of their wing. Or when a manservant overheard a possible conspiracy he went right to his Lord, not run shouting down the nearest hall.

Recently however Susan had noticed a lack of this discretion, in fact many of the palace workers she saw were a little loud with their gossip.

Thinking this only made her feel older then she already did.

But in her defense hearing the latest rumor on what design Lady Lilliandil might chose for her wedding or coronation gowns from her ladies as they tugged and pulled her hair up was not how she wanted to spend her morning. Let alone the thought that now even her own bedroom was not even safe from such comments. Then there was the constant blabber on how she herself had become the object of affection for several local and visiting nobles, not that she had noticed this over much at first. But oh, of course it was happening according to the help, who in turn had recently decided to play match maker by delivering flowers, trinkets and notes for the last week. Her chambers were beginning to resemble a florist shop and she was too kind to out rightly send them back, though she could grit her teeth in private. And heaven forbid she try to refuse something, this was then passed back to the sender as playing hard to get. All in all things that had started out as somewhat harmless gossip had suddenly intruded into her life and now she had half a mind to sack the whole staff and find new.

There was legitimate reasoning to propose to the King for this too, many of the current staff were so engrossed in palace drama that Susan had started to find jobs left unfinished as staff whispered to one another. In her opinion this was mostly due in fact because of the King. He might be the great unifier, explorer of uncharted waters and hero monarch of the century, but home maker he was not. For all the preparations he made for his grand adventure finding a proper Head House Keeper had not been among them, so in right male fashion he left another male to run things while he was away. When asked what credentials were presented for the current maids Trumpkin replied that they could work a broom…Susan wanted to hang her head in shame. This is what happened when any man, even Kings, were left alone without proper female companionship too long.

All in all, it was one thing after another and with her ever calculating mind she knew there was almost no chance for peace-she would if let alone try to fix everything by herself which would only end in a large headache.

So this was why the Gentle Queen found herself trying to locate one corner in the whole complex that did not have chattering twits of any kind occupying it, she needed to get away for her own sanity. When she herself tended to be the favorite topic of many of these gossipers it grated far more on her nerves then such silliness normally would. Her sanctuary was at last found in the wings which at one time were set aside for the bedchambers of her brothers. While their walls had indeed been painted in the King's respective colors there had not been any work done after that, which at first seemed a little odd. Susan chalked it up to romantic fancy after the initial feeling that perhaps she needed to have a talk with her beloved about being sentimental versus being obsessive. Being that her room was fully furnished down to the last cushion while her siblings had yet to even have a stool. The empty rooms and halls echoed with her footsteps, devoid of all trappings and furniture so that who ever did end up with the space would have the choice left totally up to them. It was quiet, peaceful and everything she had been looking for but still it came up slightly unnerving. After all, she remembered this place when it had been new, alive and filled with the personal touches of her siblings, now it seemed barren and lifeless. Eventually she found herself seated at the bay window at the far end of the hall, the view of the harbor before her.

Susan closed her eyes and breathed deep the dusty air that once was filled with the scents of pine and leather from Edmund's room. Behind her lids she could see in her mind's eye the beautiful blue curtains that once framed Peter's balcony. And in hear ears she could have sworn she heard Lucy's contagious laughter. Her senses were filled with years of memories, ghosts of events now ancient history. If only they were here to give her council perhaps the gossip hounds, incompetent help, even the harshest situation of all might have seemed just the tiniest bit easier to handle.

And from her sealed eye a single tear slipped past her shut lashes to trail down her cheek, how she missed her siblings.

With a delicate motion she caught the drop on her finger tip and opened her eyes to look into the glittering tear. The setting sun was streaming through the glass, hitting the water to make it shine, Susan smiled a little at how something that sprung from sadness could end up being beautiful. Her contemplation however was interrupted by the deep voices of men from the entrance of the wing. With her last remaining solitude interrupted she looked for a quick exit, in other circumstances she might call herself a coward but in truth she did not want to deal with anyone at the moment. Alas there was no secret passage for her to slip inside, only two were in this area and both were in the bedrooms whose doors were not close enough to reach in time. Having only seconds to spare Susan wiped her eyes of any still forming tears, she straightened her dress and stood straight, shoulders thrown back. The change from weeping girl to sure woman was swift and well practiced as she prepared to meet whoever managed to follow her.

"I should think these rooms are to be repainted, something not so antiqued and more refined," one of the voices said, it was thick with the Telmarine accent. "The Queen's Ladies in Waiting need their own wing I should think, as is tradition."

"Even if the King asked they be decorated this way? He had such research done to replicate the local colors as it was originally," the other was younger perhaps in tone but again it was the Spanish tone of the resident humans.

"And why would the future Queen's ladies be interested in such old fashioned designs? Especially if they were meant for a man? "

"Many of the women at court _are _Narnian, my lord, and these were the King's rooms."

"My own niece has been helping the Lady Lilliandil become acquainted with many of the ladies at court, none of the _Narnian_ females volunteered to do so." Susan bristled at the comment. "And besides, as you know young women always want the best of everything- it is in their nature. Send out word to have this place stripped in time for the wedding and coronation, there will be no care of who used to sleep here."

"Yes, my Lord," footsteps in retreat made it obvious the servant or whatever he was had left. Just as one set of footfalls faded away the other became more pronounced, and the as the owner of those feet turned the final corner the Gentle Queen was not surprised at who she found there.

"Good evening, Baron de Leon," she greeted with a face plastered in cool sincerity when in truth inside she was itching to let into him. Having only met once in passing she really did not know this pretentious man but h was not one to be trusted, from what Caspian had told her.

"Queen Susan," he for once looked genuine in his reaction, "I did not know there was anyone here."

"No, I do not expect you did, not very many come to this part of the palace I assume." Her whole self felt slimy when this man was in close vicinity to her, there was just something not right about him. Nobleman that he was, etiquette demanded she at least be civil to him unless provoked. But it did not take much longer after first meeting de Leon that Susan knew just what sort of man he was.

"You assume correctly, it has yet to be occupied." Well informed.

"I came here for some privacy and to feel close to my bothers, these were once their room you know."

"Yes, I have heard that, the King did much work to rebuild this palace." Crafty.

"If they were here I am sure High King Peter and King Edmund would be much pleased with the results."

"One can only hope their new occupants will feel the same way." Sharp tongued.

"New occupants? Forgive me but I did overhear some of your conversation, please do explain."

"In your time handmaidens shared a room off of their mistresses', in Telmarine tradition they are given the more comfortable option of their own. I thought that with the upcoming nuptials work should be started at once, so that Lady Lilliandil might approve them before her ladies move in." Self serving and prejudiced.

"So royal suites are to be turned into playrooms for Telmarine teenagers?"

"Your Majesty please, there is no need to be testy. But if I were to answer you truthfully I would ask you a question to your own, are they really worthy of anything else right now?" he said, stroking his beard. Never in her life had Susan ever let her anger loose on a member of either court of commoner but this man knew too well what nerves to pluck to rise her ire.

"How dare you! These are my brother's rooms! Some of the most important decisions of Narnia's history were made right here! They should be honored not painted pink and given over to simpering girls so they can spill wine and smear makeup all over them!"

"If you did not notice Your Majesty, your brothers are not here and there is another King on the throne with a new Queen who will soon need use of your gracious hospitality." In short, this man was her enemy.

"Lady Lilliandil and I have become quite close, as you have surely heard, and not once has she said anything of this renovation to me," it took all the strength in her to not shudder when he moved even closer to her.

"The lady does not know all that much of the position she is about to take so I humbly asked a relative of mine to show her the way of things."

"You mean you planted someone in her circle to guide her, someone who I would say is looking out more for your interest then hers," she hissed. Thinking back Susan did recall seeing a Telmarine lady accompany Lilliandil when she herself was otherwise occupied. That had to have been the Baron's niece, she was slipping in her observation skills as of late, Caspian as much as she loved him was proving to be a distraction.

"If you want to be blunt then may I as well?"

"At this point I do not think even if I said 'no' you would oblige, but go on."

"You are not speaking with the logic which you were known for, Queen Susan, if I were to make an educated guess I would say you are talking from a broken heart instead."

"How dare you speak of my heart, you know nothing of me!" she made to walk around him when the man had the nerve to put his hand on her. She glared back at him, her upper arm being squeezed by his large, dark hand. "You will let go of me, Baron."

"I only wish to apologize for offending you, Gentle Queen, I do not mean to insult your feelings."

"But you will do so to my brother's memory, my intelligence and then dare to lay hand upon a Queen?"

"Everyone at court and the country know how you feel about our King, your last action before leaving three years ago made it legend," it was impossible to stop the red from entering her cheeks. "And so for that reason I have done my best to ensure such changes to the palace and make certain His Majesty's marriage goes according to plan. You must see how in the end this is for your own good."

"And how does that equal my well being?"

"You could not have missed the looks some of the older Telmarine Lords gave you upon your return and it has been hard to keep their opinions from spreading and causing a split in our nation." Slowly his grip began to lesson and the moment she felt freedom and swirled away, never once taking her gaze from his.

"I expected that, anything else?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Lilliandil is a perfect combination of our two worlds, she would unite us all if she became Queen. Where would that leave you, Gentle Queen of Old? What are you even monarch of now, other than memories? If my words are harsh then it is because of the time in which I was born, one cannot expect such cultural teachings to simply fade with the changing of the wind. In my own way I see myself as protecting you both, by guiding her to her destined throne and you to your new place in the world. So please accept my apology for hurting your feelings, and to your heart for the horrible position you find yourself in." He gave a practiced, courtly bow to her that was all but ignored since she knew insincerity when it was before her.

"Get out of my sight," her voice was low and hard.

"Pardon?" he looked up, startled.

"I said get out of my sight. Or are you as hard of hearing as you are devoid of good intentions?"

"My Queen I meant no harm-"

"I am not 'your' Queen, and I think that is something you have been striving for since I arrived. So do not assume I am as easily lead as you would believe, though how you came to that conclusion I have no clue besides the inability to pick up a book and read." With all the regality within her Susan stared down the much taller man now trying so hard to hide his increasing temper and feeling triumphant when he could no longer hold her gaze. Her ego inflated just a little bit, even after a millennia she still had it.

"The King will not take so kindly to your lack of manners to his councilman, young lady."

"Somehow I do not think so. And if I were you I would refresh myself on my math skills as well as my reading, I have thirteen hundred years on you, Baron. So if you will excuse me, little boy, I have more pressing matters to attend to then play with you."

Lord Alfonso looked as though he might explode at any moment. His mouth gapped like a fish a few times, no doubt a reaction to being spoken to thus for the first time in his life. He left without saying another word, tanned face red with fury and a vein pulsing and near ready to pop throbbing on his forehead. The slamming of the wing's double doors worked as her notification that once again, she had her solitude. What happened next would have left her siblings in shock and wondering who she was and what had she done with their actual sister.

Susan burst out laughing, deep from the bottom of her stomach, whole hearted laughing.

Not once in her whole life, in England or in Narnia, had she ever let out a stream of insults to anyone and felt so good about it afterwards.

And worries from earlier in the day now seemed trivial and just as laughable as the look on the Baron's face when she called him a child and dismissed him.

She could see what Edmund loved his play with words so much now.

Still chuckling to herself Susan made her way into the opulent space that had been the High King's bedroom. With one hand holding in her giggles the other reached out to twist a knob on the fireplace, low and behold even the tunnel was rebuilt and waiting to be used. She slipped into the darkness, not in the least be frightened of long legged beasties that may be crawling about her due to her impossibly good mood. As she made her way through the path she still knew by heart she felt as though nothing could ruin her day now. Perhaps this was simply a side of herself she needed to use more often, too often she found herself to be the prim and proper example for everyone to emulate, never crossing the unwritten lines of decorum. This sarcasm she only ever though in her mind when she became agitated, maybe it would be better for her to let loose once in a while-only on those who deserved it though. And oh, did that stuck up noble need to be brought down a notch, or three. Putting that pompous man in his place felt good, she would have to tell Caspian all the details as soon as she saw him.

The tunnel from Peter's room let out to a hidden stair case along the cliff side, which in turn lead down to the beach. For a moment the sun blinded her, so she let her eyes adjust to the new light and while she waited she replayed her glorious victory over Baron de Leon in her mind. Once she could see once again she began the steep descent to the water's edge.

"I really have to compliment Caspian for a job well done," she reminded herself. He truly did re-create Cair Paravel down to the most minute of details, how he found such tidbits she could not guess but in the end she was indeed impressed. Even such aspects as hidden escapes for the monarchs like the route to the shore were not left wanting, it really was phenomenal. When she reached the bottom the first order of business was to throw off her delicate satin slippers and set them on the steps, there would be no need for them here. Feeling the warm sand between her toes was more relaxing then one would have thought, the smell of the salt air was calming and the breeze it was carried on brought more then just the scents of the sea. Memories of swimming with mermaids and playing games on the sand with her friends and family ran through her mind's eye like a movie. This beach was one of their favorite spots in all of Narnia, here they had a private place to soak in the sun and be themselves and for just a few hours not have a country to occupy every waking thought. Susan hiked up her skirts higher then any 'young lady' would dare as she walked into the surf, the water was cool and refreshing against her skin. Above her the sun was golden and warm as it continued moving further toward the edge of the horizon. Sunsets and sunrises were her favorite times of the day, watching as her title sake made a glorious show of starting and ending every day, such a brilliant display of nature made her proud to carry the name of the Southern Sun.

She went on walking along the beach, alternating between splashing in the waves and drying out on the sand. All was well until she came to a very familiar spot, and it was not one from distant memory at all. She had come far enough that she was now on the opposite side of the palace, actually walking away from it now to meet the circle of outcropping rocks that resembled a tunnel…very much like a train tunnel.

In truth she really did not know how to feel about this place, this portal. Was it a bad feeling, no that could not be true since this was the place that brought her home when she had very much given up hope of ever seeing it again. But it was also not a good feeling either, things might now happen the same way twice but that did not mean she might accidentally be sent back in a reverse of before. So she refused to go any closer, to not tempt the fates but she for some reason could not look away. Yes, it was a little scary to be so close to something to complex as the gateway into another world, that was the one feeling she could home in on. In the end she relied on her dearest weapon, the one she decided she might not want to take so seriously anymore but in this case it seemed the best choice. Logic stated she should not go any closer, so after one last long look she turned her back on the rock arch and started to make her way back to the stairs.

The sun glowing amber was her backdrop as she trekked along the beach, warming her with it's waning light as if to assure her the gateway had not stolen her away from it. All would have been well in the world had she not noticed the huge amount of splashing going on right in front of what could have been the loveliest of sunsets she had yet seen. Were the mermaids having trouble with a fish hunt? Perhaps the water sprites and dolphins were at their rivalry again? The answer came with the appearance of one such sprite, she came up with the waves and stood up like a living statue but made of ever flowing water.

"Your Majesty!"

"What's going on out there, is everything all right?" she asked the distressed looking, watery woman.

"They all but fell out of the sky my Queen, we tried to hold them up but they slipped through us! The mermaids dove down to find them!" If a being made solely of water could be out of breath it would sound like the sprite here.

"Find who?" Susan was painfully confused, had a bird or gryphon lost their baring and tumbled into the ocean?

The water sprite was not given the chance to answer, a call from her sisters made her motion her Queen to wait there as she dove into an outgoing wave. Meanwhile Susan was left bewildered on the beach, not entirely sure what was going on. The mass amount of splashing had diminished drastically but was now moving steadily towards the shore. Above the water her sharp eyes could make out the figures of mermaids on the inside of a cluster of sprites who were propelling them faster than normal through the current. Along with the sea creatures she could now make out the tops of heads, the mermaids were carrying not birds nor flying beasts but people. With her excellent vision it was not much longer until Susan could make out the features and faces of those being carried to safety.

She felt her eyes grow wide and her mouth fall open.

Not caring for the damage that would be done to her silken gown Susan ran out into the ocean, the heavy fabric might have weighed her down but it did not overcome the determination coursing through her at this moment. She was chest deep in when she met the mermaids and sprites bearing their precious rescue.

"Peter! Edmund! Lucy!"

Her siblings were coughing up salt water and pulling sea weed from their clothes and hair as she helped pull them to dry land.

"They should recover fine, Queen Susan, they were not under overly long," a mermaid with auburn hair and a sky blue tail reassured her.

"Thank you," she replied a little shakily. "How did they get there?"

"Like the sprite said, they just fell from the sky. We will send word with the seagulls to Cair Paravel to let the King know of their arrival."

"Yes, that would be appreciated," her smile was tiny and her words almost mechanical. The mermaid smiled warmly back, her webbed hand patting Susan's shoulder before she and her sisters hurried to their task. Next to her, her brothers and sister were expelling the last of the sand and water from their lungs and laying limply on the shore. Susan was confounded, afraid and soaking wet all at the same time, however what prevailed in her mind the most was the fact that her family was even more so than she. They needed to get inside and out of their drenched clothes, night was quickly falling and even summer evenings could have chilling winds.

"What...the bloody…hell happened?" Edmund was starting to notice is surroundings were no longer the undercurrents of the ocean.

"We'll find out later, for now I have to get you three inside," keeping her voice steady should have been awarded considering the situation.

"Sue?"

"That means you too Peter, come on Lucy to your feet," she went on as she helped her youngest of siblings to stand. "I know it's not easy but we have to get you dry."

"We went looking for you," Lucy coughed a few times, her face still white from nearly drowning. "It was raining….and I saw you fall down outside." Well, in her ever working mind she considered in any other circumstance that might have been sweet that they were concerned about her. Oh well, logical thinking or not there was a task at hand and Lucy was finally able to gather her bearings and stand on her own. Peter and Edmund were on their feet as well, still shaken but looking in shock and awe above them.

"Is that….Cair Paravel…?"

"Yes Pete," Susan left Lucy with Ed and turned to her older brother. He of all of them had the right to stare in such a way, Peter was always the one who fought the loudest for their right to return home.

"Who…?"

"Caspian, rebuilt it, down to every last detail. I can give you the tour once you're in dry clothes and not half drowned," she reached for his hand. "Come on, your stair is as good as new, we'll take that way in." He only nodded, still a bit dazed and the four began to follow her lead to the opening it the cliff face and then up the many marble steps. A dripping sound followed them through the tunnel, someone would have to light the torches and mop it up since there was no sun to make it evaporate away. When they at last emerged from the darkness and into the empty chamber her family was chilled from the water and walking so long in the cool tunnel. However there was nothing to be done until they came into the main palace, none of the rooms were even had a curtain she could use. Any cold she herself felt was pushed to the back of her mind, she did not matter when there were others to be taken care of. Some might call that a weakness she supposed, but it was the reason for her namesake and she saw no crime in caring for another above herself. Just as she opened the door into the hall there came a new noise other then the chattering teeth of those with her, footsteps again sounded in her ears for the second time this day.

"The gulls said she took a route out of the cliff side, this way," the voice was loud, sure of itself and oh so very welcome. Caspian came rushing about the corner, several handlers in tow with blankets and following them all with a look of most sincere concern was Lilliandil.

"Susan!" her love rushed forward, never minding the onlookers about them, to grasp her shoulders as he looked her over. "I heard you ran into the sea, are you alright?"

"I am fine," she reassured him quietly as the commotion increased around them. "I only wanted to walk on the shore when….they appeared," with a delicate gesture she motioned to the three shivering figures behind her.

"Ed! Lucy! Peter! It's true then," with a nod of approval from her the King went to greet his newest guests. Without a care to their soaked state he wrapped all three in a hug as best he could, Susan smiled to herself at the sight. She thought what she was seeing had to be one of the most heart warming things she had yet beheld. To see her siblings, especially the thickheaded one, embracing the man she loved like one of their own made her confident in the future despite all that set against them.

"So all Kings and Queen of Old are returned?" the question was asked in a breathless tone.

"They are, after being brought back to Narnia by falling the harbor," she answered the Star's daughter.

"When I heard of their arrival I was elated but now I am concerned for their health, they look ready to catch their death."

The proverbial lightning struck.

How she could be thinking what she was at a time like this Susan did not know but a more perfect opportunity might never come along again. She hoped that in the end Aslan and the parties involved would forgive her but such luck did not come twice and it was proving too hard to resist. "Would you like to help?"

"If there was anything I could do then I would," it also helped her conscience to observe how the blond woman could not look away from her elder brother.

"I need to show Lucy to my room, I know the quickest way but since Peter's room is well…unusable…would you show him the nearest open guest chamber?" A clever plan if she did say so herself, besides she knew how much the young star wanted to meet the historic King.

"Of course, I understand."

"Here," Susan lead the way the few steps forward to where the family was toweling dry. She tapped her lover on the shoulder, smiling and nudging her head in the direction of her friend and then her brother, without needing to be told Caspian's eyes lit up with recognition. "We need to get you all into a warm room with dry clothes but as you see your own aren't prepared so I'm afraid you'll have to make due with what we can."

"That's alright," Edmund went right on, enshrouded in a fluffy white towel and followed a helpful servant eager to assist the Just King.

"Peter I want to being Lucy to my room, you understand?"

"Of course, makes perfect sense," he nodded. "And don't forget Sue, you're just as soaked as we are."

She had forgotten about that little fact, only when her brother said the word aloud did she notice the shivering in her bones and the clamminess her drenched gown created. Caspian must have seen this as well, without even needing to ask he had draped in her a wool blanket. She spared him a quick yet warm smile before going on with her newly sprung plan and quickly lest she freeze in the process.

"Nothing has changed in the palace save for which rooms are open at the moment, if you don't mind being shown the right way?" she asked her brother.

"No problem, I just want to feel warm again actually," his own grin would have lit a room and the hearts of a hundred courtiers, as his sister she knew his affect on ladies and it seemed not even stars were immune.

"Then you should meet Lady Lilliandil, Ed and Lucy told us of her," she gestured to the lady. "Lilliandil, this is my brother King Peter," in turn she addressed the monarch. "She's a good friend of mine, and has volunteered to lead your way."

You would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to notice the immediate attraction that sparked between the High King and the Star's Daughter. They couldn't take their eyes of one another, not even after he offered his blanket covered arm and they made their way down the hall.

"I would say that was unexpected," Caspian said once the servants were dismissed and Susan and he started making their own way out. "Except that mind of yours works too fast for such a coincidence."

"It is luck that they returned when they did, but how could I not introduce them when I know just how enchanted she was with his legends? It would be rude otherwise."

"Rude yes, totally against all good manners," he agreed with a smirk.

"And just look how well they got on, so it was for the best," she added.

"Are you sure 'Royal Matchmaker' isn't somewhere in your series of titles?"

"It's not at the moment but we can always hope."


	8. Questions and Answers

**Author's Note****: **So now I have my computer back, hurray! That took far longer then I thought it would but what can one do when one is nearly technology inept? *shrugs* To make up for the long wait I've busted myself to make this chapter a bit longer then the others or as a belated Valentines day present ^_^ This will also be the second to last chapter in this fic and I've really enjoyed writing it and hope that all of you enjoyed reading it just as much….even if there were some crazy delays. Say tuned for the epilog!

**Disclaimer****: **I am but a poor fan writer who uses her typing skills to show the affection she holds for her chosen fandoms. All characters are copyrighted to C. S. Lewis and none belong to me.

Almost as soon as the royal siblings had been dried off and safely tucked away in their rooms and nestling by roaring fires Caspian had called for his head chef to begin planning their 'welcome home' banquet. Normally the young King would have rather run twelve leagues barefoot over broken glass before having to attend so many parties one right after the other but under the given circumstances he actually didn't mind.

Apparently along with certain war followed by an inevitable peace the Pevensie siblings also brought a string of parties as well.

But along with a warm welcome he also hopped to hit two birds with one stone at the upcoming affair. It was not long after he finished his first talks with the cooks that Trufflehunter and Trumpkin, having already completed their latest mission, had found him. With them they not only brought company for warmed wine enjoyed in his private study but also some highly anticipated news.

What they had to report exceeded his expectations of just how two faced one of his own subjects could be.

"The Baron has done whatever he can to endear himself to Lady Lilliandil," the badger said. "He has even gone as far as to already given her a list of candidates for her ladies in waiting before yourself. She had no choice but to already meet with them, I dare say, and they all come from ancient, powerful families. However they are ones more loyal to the Baron and his prejudiced ideals then to Your Majesty."

"He's been surrounding her with his lackeys from day one," the dwarf continued. "It was him who planned her arrival parade and had the nearly the whole damn kingdom out to ogle at her."

"How would he have known who she was, let alone that she was coming? I only sent word once we landed," Caspian rubbed his chin in thought.

"It seems that his family wealth initially came from trade some generations ago, he hides it well that he's not a true blue blood," Trufflehunter presented a roll of parchment from the satchel he wore around his middle. The King took the scroll, untied it's leather binding and quickly scanned it's contents. "As you see, he still makes quite the profit from his fore father's lucrative business."

"The business of slaves," he sat the paper down on a side table and pulled at his hair in frustration. "We visited the Lone Islands on the journey home, his associates must have been very angry about my outlawing of their trade and sent word back here. How could we have overlooked such a connection? No one has even gone to those islands in years!"

"I cannot say, perhaps after the Fall of Old Narnia a sort of underground trade route was established or mayhap your ancestors found the island and took it for themselves before founding Telmar," Trufflehunter shrugged. "We cannot know how after all this time nor is it of importance right now."

"What we have is proof that this meddler is a slave trader on top of everything else," Trumpkin added in. "We also found several witnesses who overheard his little meetings and in a nutshell he wanted to twist the would-be Queen to his faction so that a Pro-Telmarine royal might coerce the court against the Narnians."

"To add we now have a list of those nobles who were involved in his plotting," another scroll was placed on the table. "All was very clear, how these associates would benefit from their leader's rather deep pockets as well as coming together when the council comes to vote. It seems they wish to legalize their trade in Narnia and have been scrambling for supporters for some time. Doesn't hurt that they too line their purses with the profits they collect from being his business partners either, that's on the scroll too. It seems they have been working hard since your coronation, beneath our noses all this time…"

"Conspirator and Slaver, that would sound perfect on a warrant of arrest would it not?" Caspian grinned asked his friends, they nodded. "Go to my Captain of the Guard and Head of Council, they I know are loyal to me and not coin. Give them your evidence and wait for my further instructions."

"Should we be expectin' arrests tonight? Would bring my spirits up after having to run around so much." Trumpkin scoffed.

"No, I intend to make a more public spectacle of this, you'll see."

With this in mind Caspian prepared for the banquet when not going about his daily duties, a schedule he rather regretted as his grand scheme left little time for speaking with his friends or seeing his beloved Susan. However as he juggled approving guests lists and managing tax agreements he kept one eye on the enemy at all times, watching as little quirks and nuances became as glaring as day. Now that he knew what to look for he felt himself a fool for letting such a slimy snake wriggle through his fingers for so long. His sharp vision caught sight of notes slipping from one hand to another in the hallways, noting who was present for meetings and who was not. Every time a name from the list of conspirators matched a missing face or one of those gathered around Baron de Leon as though he were the one holding court.

To make matters even more difficult for the young King something of near inconceivable proportions had reached him from the lips of a servant girl, who in a show of admirable loyalty had brought to him herself the moment she discovered it. After hearing her news it had taken all he had within him not to end the conspirator himself. Had he still been the Prince of two years past he would have called the traitors out in the council chamber and demanded they reveal themselves or face his blade. However, he had since learned the virtue of patience and found himself practicing it with alarming skill.

And so he lay in wait until the right moment, day dreaming about the moment he could eradicate the threat that believed they could pull the wool over his eyes.

It took only three days to bring his plans together, in fact he was rather proud of himself for accomplishing it without revealing even a smidgeon of his true intent to anyone. Save for the dwarf, badger and those soldiers who were at the ready, of course.

And so he came to the present, to where he was adjusting his doublet for the banquet and readying his mind for the big reveal. Everything was in readiness, the game set and all that was missing were the players, Caspian felt slightly giddy in anticipation. Once he put this villain away he could shed all pretence and overcome the final wall in his path to begin his real 'happily ever after' as Lucy had once phrased it.

Never mind the wall standing before him took the imposing and stubborn shape of High King Peter…that he would handle after all this debacle was said and done.

The servant at the door knocked and told him it was time to proceed to the Great Hall. He took a deep breath before leaving the safety of his chambers and made his way to those of his betrothed. While she had been key to finding the truth of the miscreant in question she was not privy to just what was about to happen, a decision some might find strange. However her true reaction to the unveiling would lend more credence to the whole scene, he thought. She was awaiting him just outside of her door as lovely as ever, glowing and shimmering in a gown so pale a blue it nearly looked white.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," she said as she curtsied.

"My Lady," he bowed, following protocol before the guards throughout the hall. "Shall we?" he presented his arm to her which she gladly took with a brilliant smile.

The huge doors of the equally enormous glass domed hall were closed but the sounds of full tables and clinking of glasses from the free flowing drinks still filtered through the thick oak. Their guests were awaiting the guests of honor who were in turn awaiting Caspian. They were animatedly talking amongst themselves and the King felt a pang in his heart. He felt both happy for them in their familial companionship and sad that he had not been so lucky as to be blessed with siblings. But when four bright eyes and smiles were turned his way he was again reminded that even though they were not joined by blood they were his family just the same.

"Caspian, we were wondering if you had gotten lost," Edmund smirked at him.

"Forgive me then, perhaps you know the palace better then I…even in your old age," Lucy, Susan and Peter laughed heartily at Edmund's gaping for a smart comeback.

"You all get along so well, it's so refreshing to see such friendship," Lilliandil complemented them. "Not many mortals show such closeness, at least from what I have seen."

"Then we shall endeavor that you shall see more of it," Peter gave her a stunning smile Caspian was sure had ladies at court fawning centuries before. The star blushed a pretty pink, something he was sure had not happened whenever he had said something similar. Twice now he had noticed such a reaction since the two had been thrown together, an interesting development that came from his beloved swift thinking. He happened to glance up, meeting Susan's eyes and she too seemed to be cognizant of the fact and seemed quite proud of herself for it.

"I think we need to be getting inside, they seem to be getting anxious," Lucy piped in about the growing noise on the other side of the door.

And so they did to all the fanfare, pomp and circumstance to be expected. Their adoring people clapped and cheered, or at least those that were not grimacing at the fact that the elitist court had not encompassed the whole of the guest list. Yes, moving about and conversing freely among the landed gentry were those who proudly counted themselves among the ordinary folk. It was a mark of genius in Caspian's royal opinion, the grand dining hall was more then large enough to accommodate a huge number of guests and it was important to give the feeling of a truly united nation. Such gatherings were not rare at all in the parties of the Golden Age and more then anything it was the brilliance of this era that the new King wanted to capture.

If others allowed their small minded prejudices to prevent them from having a good time that was their own loss.

Half way through the evening, only a mere four courses into the full dinner service, Caspian decided to execute his brilliant plan. After the latest dished had been cleared away he looked to his friends and spies, giving them a signal that now was the time and they melded into the crowd. He stood and the talking quieted and the musicians halted their tune as all waited to hear what the King had to say. All eyes were on him as he gave dramatic pause, looking out at the face gazing up at him.

"I would like to make a toast on this most happy of occasions, to our guests of honor," he smiled warmly at the family who sat on either side of him at the high table. "To the health and happiness of our Kings and Queens of Old, may their return bring all the peace and prosperity of the Golden Age to us once again," he raised his glass to the cheers of his people.

"To the Kings and Queens!"

"Long live their Majesties!"

And a dozen other well wishes echoed through out the hall amid stomping feet and hooves and claps and roars. It seemed a shame to have to ruin the festive mood the way he must, but alas was the choices which befell the one who wore the crown, at least there was much to look forward to afterward and that was what gave him strength to continue.

"I believe that I speak for many of my people, both Telmarine and Narnian, when I say that the permanent return of our Kings and Queens has brought joy to our hearts and a strength to our land. But you will notice I only know this for some of my subjects," the party mood visibly began to weaken. "Not everyone here wishes to celebrate as I do, as most of you do. Their reasons have been brought to my attention and I intend to share this with you now. Trufflehunter, if you please?"

"Aye, You Majesty," the badger appeared from the opposite side of the room he had last been seen on with a familiar satchel round his waist. He approached the raised table where the royals all sat, the crowd parted for him like curtains before a stage.

Caspian took the proffered scrolls and began to read them aloud, his voice carrying the witness statements and records of sales of the illegal slavers who stood in shock right before him. Those around the named offenders drew away from them, leaving gaping circles on the floor but not giving the silk clad criminals any route out. When he came the offenses of conspiracy the room was loud with cries of outrage and calls for justice. For the news was that the day before a scullery maid had overheard something so horrible she had run right to the throne room to beg an audience with the King. She had been on her way to wash sheets when she heard voices in the laundry room, looking through the door she spied several finely dressed lords one of whom she knew because it was his linens in her arms. They had been insulting the Gentle Queen and plotting ways to rid themselves of "the Narnian wench" in the most base ways possible.

"I have the name of this man, the one who lead these criminals before you. Long has he insulted me by spitting upon my laws and seeking to usurp my rule by sinking his claws into the innocent," he glanced at Susan and Lilliandil. "Does the alleged offender wish to save what little honor he has left and come forward?"

Silence meet his question.

"Then I am left no choice," he made a show of sighing as though he actually cared about what he was about to do. "Baron de Leon I call you before your King to accept your judgment."

Many of the guests began to whisper and talk amongst themselves when the much anticipated name came to light. Mostly it was those who were Telmarine who made the most noise, Baron de Leon was a powerful noble with a long history on the council. It was no surprise that his people would be shocked by the treasonous actions of such an influential man, he would have to keep watch during the following weeks after this business was done just in case someone decided his actions too harsh on what had been a court favorite. But there was no more time to think of future actions for things that had not yet come to pass, a guard was escorting the villain in question to the floor before him.

"The Baron was nearly out the door when you said his name, Your Majesty," the solider pushed the disgraced lord forward.

"Thank you, sir," Caspian nodded to the man before turning his attention to the scowling noble below him. "Have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Surely Your Majesty does not wish to make such a spectacle at a banquet, could this not be addressed in private?" the older man's voice was armored in courtly language dripping with venom. Well, all armor can be broken if one knows where the weaknesses are.

"But if these accusations are false then surely you would want them put to an end as quickly as possible."

"Indeed, they are false," the answer seemed almost forced. Oh, he had angered Lord Alfonso, he could tell from the fire shooting out of his eyes even if his face was cleverly blank. Not even decades of perfecting such a face in the cutthroat circles of Old Telmar could hide the utter hate that emanated in the older man's gaze.

"Then I shall take that as your plea, despite the overwhelming evidence against you. No need to fret over your treatment, it is the law that one is innocent until proven guilty but you of course understand that with these circumstances that you must be held under house arrest."

"I most certainly do not!" His outrage forced a gasp from many around him. "This is an insult! A slanderous lie made up by those who would see harm to _true_ citizens of Your Majesty no doubt lead by the siren in our midst!" his bejeweled finger pointed to the shocked face of Queen Susan.

"Enough!" Caspian hardly raised in voice, least of all in public but there was no stopping him when the wretch before him dared to slur her name. "Take this man to his quarters under guard until the day of his trial, no one in or out until I say so."

Four days later found the villainous baron still held safely under lock, key and blade until the end of week, to Caspian that day could not come fast enough. To keep his hectic mind from zoning in solely on this one event he had turned to his dearest friends for some semblance of distraction.

Unfortunately this also meant spending long increments of time in the presence of Peter Pevensie.

Now he was overjoyed to have the High King of Old counted among his company once more, of course he would be. But as the days went by and he had yet to make any hint of ending his engagement, not that he could until a certain moment but this was something Peter could not know yet lest he spoil it, the blond man became more and more irritated at him.

Least to say that it was becoming increasing difficult to have a civil conversation with the man…not that he was really without cause.

It also did not go unnoticed that Susan was not so very much better off, for that Caspian vowed to spend the rest of eternity making this up to her. But before he could heal her hurting heart he needed to make things right with the eldest member of her family as her father was not there to ask what he must ask. The morning of that fourth day provided the perfect opportunity. Edmund and Peter had announced over breakfast that they intended to enjoy the fine weather by going out on an early ride and invited Caspian to join them.

He agreed and could only hope to use this time to his advantage or escape the trap his imagination had convinced him Peter had waiting in some dark corner of the forest.

"This was a fine idea," Edmund breathed in the fresh air. "It was rather gloomy when we left England."

"I'm glad you're so well settled in."

"Oh it was no trouble what so ever," the Just King smiled, "it was the other way around after returning to Finchley that was hard."

"I cannot imagine having to acclimate myself to such a thing, you all are so strong for doing so."

For some time the three young monarchs talked of everything and nothing, from heavy topics such as the strange goings on at the banquet to the lighter, more enjoyable conversations of the spring festivals the fauns still gave every year. Mostly though it was to be noted, and it was more like a large red sign pointing this out to Caspian, it was Edmund and he who did most of the talking as Peter only spoke when he absolutely had to. This was certainly unnerving, only adding fuel to the fire of thinking that the High King was in fact plotting his untimely demise in a place no one would ever find the body. When they stopped to let the horses rest and drink from a near by stream it seemed the universe had at last taken pity on the poor Telmarine, though to what end he had yet to discover.

"You've been rather quiet this morning, dearest big brother," Edmund said as he helped himself to and apple from the tree he was leaning against.

"There's been a lot on my mind."

"Mind sharing with the rest of the class?"

"How can you be so laid back about this when I can stand it no longer?" At last that famous temper started to show it's face, Caspian prayed for the fortitude to stand against it.

"About what, how lovely a days it is? I'd say laying back and enjoying the occasion would be the wise thing to do."

"About him," Peter pointed to him. "Tell me what you think you're doing Caspian, if you won't give my sister an answer then perhaps you'll share it with me."

"I had actually hoped to use this morning to do just that," he took a deep breath before looking his friend in the eye. "I have every intention of marrying your sister, it has just been…under the circumstances…a difficult matter to solve."

"A difficult matter? Caspian you're engaged to some one else, so clearly you hadn't intended to marry her!"

"Not anymore," the shocked look on the brother's faces gave him the drive to continue on. "Lilliandil and I…we do not feel for one another the way a husband and wife should…the way she deserves. And we only entered our engagement for…mutual benefit. She deserves some one who would love her and her alone with all his heart as I find I cannot. But I would also not see her trapped in a marriage of convenience, she was not raised to accept such a thing as I was and would only suffer as time goes by."

"If you are really not due to be married to Lilliandil then why have you not said so? It is cruel to leave Susan in the dark like this," clearly Peter was still angry as a wet hornet but his temper seemed to be cooling somewhat.

"Because of what happened on the night of the banquet, I needed that traitor gone so that we all might move on in peace."

"I suppose I can see that," Edmund piped in, "however that whole ordeal is still fuzzy to me and how it ties into this marriage business. Care to explain?"

It took some time but he finally put the whole affair out in the open, from the moment he docked the _Dawn Treader _on Narnian shores and saw Susan's banner flying high at Cair Paravel to the present. He was rather winded by the time he finished but a feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders came over him.

"Well, you certainly have been a busy man, my friend," Edmund patted Caspian on the shoulder in a classic display of manly affection. "It sounds as though this Baron of yours is as good as convicted, so that's a boon and I'm sure the kingdom will get over your change in intended bride as they seem to not despise you too much. Give them a feast, let them party until dawn three days later with a sampling of your best wine and all will be forgiven."

"You are taking this remarkable well," Caspian wasn't sure to be overjoyed or terribly suspicious of the fact.

"Because in the end all this is hubbub about the trial, the banquet and everything else is to make my sister the happiest woman in two worlds," suddenly the younger man was all seriousness. "For that I cannot thank you enough, she just wasn't the same without you and now all she does is smile the moment you're in sight. You have my full approval. Pete?"

The High King looked deep in thought, his eyes were far off with a glazed look to them. He turned that mask on Caspian and it was then that he knew why Peter was so admired, so respected in his day. That look, the concentration, the sheer knowledge that a great mind was evaluating you at such depth that there was not a chance in the world that you could guess what the outcome may be made him the great King he was. All the sudden this man's blessing, his permission meant everything to him, it was an honor he could only hope to deserve.

"From what I have been told you had been just as miserable without Susan as she was without you. Did you know she fell so deep into depression she pretended that Narnia was only make believe? If it wasn't real then it could no longer hurt her, she was broken, Caspian."

"I do know that," he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he recalled her tearful confessions. "I held her as she cried the truth and wiped the tears from her face. My heart breaks even now to remember her so, if I could there would never be a reason for her to ever be so forlorn again…I would make my life time devoted to seeing her happy."

Peter nodded and sighed.

Peter looked about the woods, his eyes still glassy.

Peter returned his piercing gaze back to him…..and smiled.

"And that is what I wanted to hear," he all the sudden held out his hand which Caspian took in his own. "I would never allow any suitor permission to court my sister because unlike them you actually mean those words. You do what you must, but make it quick and then when she's said yes we'll officially welcome you to the family."

He was walking on air when they returned to the palace, with a huge smile on his face that he had no idea how to get rid of- not that he wanted to. Lunch he had scheduled with Lilliandil and it took him all of perhaps five seconds to contain his good news.

"King Peter gave you his blessing? Oh Caspian, I'm so glad to hear it!" they toasted his good fortune. "When do you go to ask Susan for her hand?"

"Just after this, I must say I'm just as anxious as I am nervous," he took an extra sip of wine.

"Why should you be nervous?"

"Because today of all days I do not want to trip over my tongue or say the wrong thing in the opposite order. Talking to Susan about serious things always leaves me tongue tied at the worst moments," he felt his face heat up in what must have been a very unmanly blush.

"She would forgive you if she can even see beyond the tears of happiness that are sure to occur," the star reached across the table to hold his hand. "Susan loves you, no matter how perfectly or botched the actual question is it will not matter to her because in the end she will have you and you her just like you always wanted."

"You are a wonderful friend, Lilli."

They finished their lunch in no time as both were so excited about the happy event to come neither had much of an appetite. Just as they left the table Caspian recalled the other happy event he and his beloved had been hoping for and decided that in lieu of the circumstances it would be the right time to act on it once more.

"Oh, I just remembered something. Peter was thinking of heading up to see the new observatory I added to the south wing, he mentioned it yesterday. Would you mind showing him, who better than a star to show him the stars?"

"I'd love to!"

"Excellent."

With his good match making deed done for the day Caspian went off to tie the final loose end for his own romance. He found the object of his affection alone at the archery range, the soft breeze playing with the loose tendrils of sable hair framing her pale face, her bright eyes concentrated on her mark. She was in her element, doing what she loved and excelled at. The target was near full in the center with arrows, a testament to her reputation and from a quick glance he saw she was on her final arrow. A flick of the wrist, a twang from the bow and the red feathered shaft was flying through the air.

It split the arrow that preceded it with a satisfying crack.

Susan's full lips quirked up in a smirk as she admired her work.

"I know you're there, no need to be so quiet," she said as she walked up to collect the projectiles at the far end of the field.

"I did not wish to interfere with your concentration," he replied as he joined her.

"I've done just as well in a full on battle with every horrendous noise imaginable, I doubt a word from you would have made me slip up."

"Well I can hope can't I?"

"….cheeky."

Caspian threw his head back and laughed, it did not take long for Susan to join him. It was moments like this that made him love her all the more, they could laugh together over the little things in life just as a normal couple. They could debate great issues as easily as they could jest as they were now and for that he appreciated her all the more. Just because they were who they were did not mean the weight of their responsibilities would drag them down, did not take the joy from the things that mattered. He was not some prize to her and she was not just a trophy to him, they were equals and both relished the fact. There was nothing more he wanted then to have this beautiful creature smiling up at him at his side for the rest of his life, it was and had been his dearest wish for so long. He could not take one more day without her as his, he would not.

"Susan," he reached out to grasp her hand as she reached for an arrow. She turned her clear blue eyes up to him, a question unspoken on her face. "There is something I want…no need….to, well….," he paused for a breath.

"Is everything alright, Caspian?"

"No, but it will be if I can just ask this right," he ran his other hand through the soft hair he adored. "You know how much I love you, don't you Susan?"

"I…well of course I do….as much as I love you," she was so lovely even if she was so obviously thrown by what was going on. "But what…." he pressed a finger over her lips.

"No, let me finish, please before I loose my confidence," again he took a deep breath. "These three years without you have been the hardest of my life, not because of having the weight of a kingdom on my shoulders but because I had found happiness and then had it ripped away from me…and I was miserable. But I went on as I must…and if nothing else those years taught me just how much I truly need you. Not just for ruling the kingdom but to have some one to talk with, to laugh with….to love and be loved in return. I would have given anything to know you would be returned to me, then certain…events…would not have come to pass and for any pain I caused you I will spend a life time making it up. And now I have that chance…I am free to choose who I love and who I want to spend that life time with. I promise to explain everything later but I have to ask this now that I finally have the chance to do so and mean it from the bottom of my heart." With all the grace he could find he fell to one knee before her, looking up into her tearing eyes and holding one of her slender hands between both of his.

"Oh my….." she gasped as her free hand flew to her lips.

"Susan, my dearest love, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world by consenting to be my wife?"

She stood in stunned silence for a moment, and then the tears began to fall.

Her head nodded once, twice then over and over again.

"Yes," she sobbed, "a thousand times yes!"


	9. Fairytale Endings

**Author's Note****:** So here we are at long last! Nine chapters and what will hopefully be a satisfying ending to all for all of you who hung in there till now. I had so much fun with this story and I hope you all did as much reading it. Not sure if I'll step back into this fandom later but one never knows, be sure to check in with my profile for future fic news and updates on new stories. Till next time!

**Disclaimer:** Please do not sue me for I am but a nerdy fan writer having a go and a few laughs with her favorite fandoms. Nothing here is mine save for the plot while all else belongs who whoever inherited Narnia from C. S. Lewis.

The time was quarter to eleven on a beautiful summer morning in mid June and presently the most anticipated day in recent Narnian history. Cair Paravel was bedecked in garlands of flowers lovingly grown, picked and woven by scores of Dryads and ladies. Banners had been sewn anew then hung from windows and balconies by pairs of sure footed Fauns. In the main courtyard Trumpkin stood by as guests were shown their way inside, his eyes always watching an army of servants like a seasoned general. From the kitchens came page boys and maids bearing platter after platter of roasted meats, delicate pastries and jugs of fine wine to be set on the new tables in the Great Hall. Trufflehunter's voice could be heard giving direction in between final tastings as he was determined to have nothing less than perfection on what very well could be the most important day of his career.

However none of this chaos could compare to the insanity that was going on in the King's own chambers.

"I tell you I left it right here five minuets ago and now it's gone!"

"Relax, Cas, it can't have gone far."

"That belonged to my father! I just know he's either furious or laughing at me from beyond the grave."

"Somehow I doubt he'd be upset over a lost brooch at a time like this."

"You did not know him, Ed, this is probably punishment from some childhood wronging doing."

"And here I thought it was the bride who was supposed to loose their mind on their wedding day."

"Not now Peter!"

King Caspian X continued to tear his chambers apart as he searched in vain for the missing ruby brooch given to him by his late father as Kings Peter and Edmund tried to assist without laughing.

"Only trying to lighten the mood, this is a happy day after all. And I don't think Sue would think any less of you if you didn't have just the right accessories to match your doublet."

The glare the High King received was answer enough and so he continued searching. And this was how the majority of the morning had passed, much to their collective dismay. Nothing was in it's place, their clothes had taken surprisingly long to dry the night before from their washing and just about anything else that could go wrong had taken it's turn in the spotlight. If things kept up they were all three going to be late for the ceremony, for which the next few decades would then bear their fair share of gripping about the incident. So, not wishing to feel the wrath of insulted females on this most auspicious of days the soon to be brothers in law set to swift work to being as punctual as the circumstances allowed.

"You know," Edmund began as he upended a clothes hamper, "I'm half convinced that slimy Baron's trial was easier to finish then this."

"I'm beginning to agree with you," Caspian sighed in near defeat. "Convincing those servants they weren't going to forfeit their employment for doing his dirty work then turning on him was like pulling teeth. They were threatened after all but he frightened those poor people out of their minds."

"And then there was passing the new integration law," Peter chimed in after going through the last of the small jewelry chests. "Who knew prejudices' could run so deep, even ones rooted in 'fairy tales.'"

"I shall never understand the fuel to hate such as that," the High King collapsed into a plush arm chair. "Just as how I shall never understand where that damned brooch went!" he punched his seat just for the sake of letting out his frustration on something inanimate.

"Is it really so important?" the dark haired young man asked.

"My father wore it for his wedding to my mother, he wanted me to have it for my own," all anger aside it seemed that Caspian was truly hurt by the disappearance of his heirloom.

"I'm sure we had to have missed somewhere," Peter bit his lip and looked around. When nothing else seemed to prove his theory right he to let out a breath of defeat and sat on an ottoman near the ransacked armoire. Just as his brother made to speak an odd look came over the elder sibling's face and he squirmed to make his seat more comfortable. He truly must have looked ridiculous because the others were trying very hard not to smile. After a few minuets he finally stood and ran his hands over the plump cushion trying to find whatever ailed his backside so.

"Did one of the springs try to skewer your royal rear? Can't say I blame it, you did offend it by plopping down so hard on the poor thing."

"Joke all you want, Ed but I do believe I've gone and saved the day." Peter turned around, his face glowing with smug satisfaction and a ruby brooch glittering in his hand. "Now's the part where you thank me profusely for my good deed."

"My brooch," Caspian sprung from his seat to take his father's treasure into his hands. "Thank you, Peter, it must have fallen out of it's drawer earlier and stuck between the cushions."

"And now we can gloat in victory while trying not to panic because anymore time spent cooing over some antique will make us late for the most important day of the year."

One last check in the mirror to adjust crowns, brooch pinned in place, cuffs fluffed and hair given one final combing and they were set…unbearable nervous but set. They were to be in the Great Hall ten minuets ago but tried very hard to not think about that little fact. A back stair opened to the wall behind the thrones allowed them to make their grand entrance as far from noticeable as possible…not that this counted for very much. Those who had been given charge of coordinating the event admonished the monarchs are far as was legally possible, to which they apologized no less then four times to each. After this they were placed in three designated placed before a floral arch, Caspian and Peter next to one another and Edmund one step below them. A beaver coordinator waddled over to give orders to the musicians off to the left of the long white carpet that stretched the length of the hall. The group, a half and half mix of the very best Narnian and Telmarine performers, pulled out their instruments and gave a few precursory notes. At the far end of the room, past the rows and rows of citizens who clamored for even standing space, the door opened a creak and a human lady peeked through.

She gave a quick nod to the beaver.

The beaver waved to the musicians.

And the musicians began to play.

If there was a moment to be nervous the brilliant people who plotted this day with the tactical precision of a well wrought army did not allow for it. The wide oak doors opened to the soft tones of flutes and lyres and the fall of petals sprinkled by dryads. At the far end of the long carpet beneath the flower arch Caspian felt his mouth drop and a ridiculous smile take control of his face…it was also to be noted that Peter faired no better.

Aslan came forward, proud and regal as ever as he too smiled benevolently at his children. On either side of him were two visions, one light the other dark and in brilliant, trailing gowns of silver and white. Both women carried bunches of flowers, for the dark lady a gathering of pale daffodils and for the light a bouquet of white roses. Behind them came Lucy, her face a beacon of infectious happiness as she proudly carried the edge of a veil in either hand. When the little party at last reached the alter the youngest of the siblings laid the lacey trains artfully on the single stair then took her place opposite Edmund. Peter reached out his hand, and Lilliandil placed her own upon it just as Caspian did the same for Susan and both couples kneeled before the True King.

And the room grew silent.

"My people," the Great Lion's voice boomed throughout the hall and all waited with baited breath. "We have gathered here today to witness a celebration of that most precious and rare of all emotions, love. For those before me the journey to this point has not been an easy one, but then the course of love, true love, never did run smooth. They have been tested, not only by myself and I do not pretend that my methods have not caused pain, but by the very circumstances of their birth which could have prevailed to work against them. To move from one world to another, to know a lifetime then begin again and to leave the safety of one's home on the promise of a dream are but a few of the obstacles that have faced them. But from those harsh roads there was the greatest of rewards awaiting them. At the end of the tunnel a hand lay open, ready for to be grasped and to lead them to that happiness which was now rightfully theirs.

"In the stories of old such an ending was seemingly easily gained, turn a page and the great battle was over, those once lost were found and in the epilog a beautiful wedding was already begun." He smiled a warmly down at the kneeling couples as they blushed happily. "Not often do we think of the sacrifice love brings and even more so do we ignore just how rare such a gift as true love really is. Do not take for granted that which has been given to you for it is truly the stuff of fairytales and not so easily deserved.

"And so knowing this I ask that you pledge your troth to one another now. High King Peter of Old Narnia, King Caspian of New Telmar and Narnia do you take these noble ladies to be your wives? Do you promise to forsake all others, to love and cherish them, to rule together with them? Will you keep them in sickness and in health, to care for the children they bless you with until the end of your days? Will you be true forever and always until you meet again in my country?"

"We will," the two friends announced together so that all those around could hear the sheer happiness radiating in their answer.

"And so hearing this I now ask for their pledge now in return. High Queen Susan of Old Narnia, Lady Lilliandil Daughter of the Stars do you take these noble lords to be your husbands? Do you promise to forsake all others, to love and cherish them, to rule together with them? Will you keep them in sickness and in health, to care for the children they bless you with until the end of your days? Will you be true forever and always until you meet again in my country?"

"We will," both ladies now answered just as loudly with the most beautiful of smiles upon their faces.

"By answering so you have sworn yourselves to one another in the bounds of true love, the most sacred of all the ancient magic's. Who has been charged with the symbols of these unions?"

"We have," Drinian and Glenstorm came forward. The man presented a pillow he looked entirely uncomfortable holding to Caspian while the Centaur bent at the forelegs to give his own to Peter.

"With these rings you show to all others the bond you have forged today." To Susan went a golden ring with a deep blue sapphire, to Lilliandil a sterling silver headed with a brilliant diamond. Both were placed upon their fingers by their nervous betrotheds. "And may they act as a reminder in times of strife of the love that you are so blessed with." For Caspian was a platinum band set with sapphire waves and for Peter a golden one etched with glittering diamond star bursts. These were slipped on each ring finger by either bride who blushed prettily from underneath her veil. "Do you accept these rings, my young ones?"

"We do," all four answered at once.

"Then there is but one last thing which must be done, King Edmund, Queen Lucy?"

The two younger siblings came forwards as the Lion took a few steps back, Lucy carrying a pillow covered with a white cloth.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown, but only if one does not have their loved ones to help lighten it's weight," Edmund said in a clear, deep voice. "Long ago we ruled together, as a family, and could only do so because of the strength we shared as a whole. And now we will welcome two more into our circle and into the hearts of our people. In this we are happy to have Caspian X as our brother at last," a knowing smirk came over his features that only those up close could see. "And we are also glad to welcome Lilliandil to us, for she is a true gift."

"We have this for you, dear sister, so that you may be one of us in truth," the cloth was lifted to reveal a white gold tiara made to match Peter's own crown. Edmund lifted the delicate diadem over the woman's gleaming blond head, it's design of clouds and stars blending the couple's own symbols into one of loving unity.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen," the two siblings said as one and Just King placed the crown on the emotional new monarch and the Valiant Queen gave her nod of approval.

Aslan now came forward once more.

"So rise Queen Susan, Queen Lilliandil," the ladies did as they were bid and smiled at one another over the heads of their grooms. "Rise King Caspian, King Peter," they did so as well, their hands still clasping those of their intended brides from the very start of the ceremony. "It is with all my heart that I give your marriages my full blessing, may your lives be long and happy together and your rule a peaceful one. So by the power of my decree I now say let all in the kingdom hear that you are now wedded husbands and wives," he gave a slight pause and his golden eyes warmed at the couples anticipation. "You may kiss the brides."

The hall was filled with the sounds of music, hooves stomping, shouts of glee and echoing roars as the two marriages were sealed with loving kisses. Clapping hands and happy sobs drowned out the sound of paws retreating from the dais. And as the ceremony faded into celebration, as two couples hopelessly in love began their first dance no one noticed the figure of a lion walking his way down the beach.


End file.
